


Justice Lords Limitless Act 2: EndWar

by thothakhronos



Series: Justice Lords Limitless [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Wonderbat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thothakhronos/pseuds/thothakhronos
Summary: Batman returns! With Batgirl at his side, he renews his crusade against crime. However, Gotham suffers as old heroes bring about old foes. Has Batman come this far just to be defeated? Sequel to JLL: Act 1. Set in the Justice Lords Universe.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Lord Batman (Justice Lords Universe)/Lord Wonder Woman (Justice Lords Universe)
Series: Justice Lords Limitless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Part 1: Chapter 1

"Kimber Stephanie Lee"

The girl stood and walked across the stage to receive her diploma eagerly. This was the moment she had waited for and studied for her entire school career. She was graduating high school. Gold cords over one shoulder and tassel flopping in the corner of her eye, she happily shook hands with the school principal and then received her diploma. _Finally out of this place!_ She looked out into the audience and saw familiar faces cheering for her.

"I did it, Papa!" She called out. Her father was wearing a proud face as he clapped for his only daughter. She turned to leave the stage and make way for the next graduate when someone else caught her eye. She faltered. In the audience, sitting near the back, was Bruce Wayne and he was clapping.

For the past few months Wayne as Batman had been training her to become an effective vigilante. He made it explicitly clear that not only was the training impersonal, but it was coming from the best of the best. During breaks in training he would share his stories of the years he spent globe-trotting and of the different fights he'd had over the years as Gotham's guardian angel. She loved them. Finally recovered from the surprise of seeing her mentor, she waved to him. He didn't wave back, just a nod and a smile. She didn't expect a wave back anyway.

As she stepped off the platform and sat down, special music started playing as her boyfriend was called up, "Mawk Zander Machaelson!"

The teen strode onto the stage. A few months earlier he had been discharged from the hospital under the instruction to 'take it easy'. Through all the tests and surgeries, he had recovered wonderfully and even managed to finish school. The graduation committee had already held a special service for Mawk and his inspiring journey to recovery and his dedication, but people still stood and clapped for the graduate more all the same as he received his diploma.

* * *

Bruce watched from the back of the gymnasium as child after child approached the stage. He wasn't particularly interested in them. He already was pushing it coming out to this event. He had left a Wayne Enterprises board meeting early to attend, but he wasn't just here to support Kimber; there was another promising child graduating today. The event droned on as he contemplated the coming night' caseload. Nothing supervillain-related, just a cartel attempting to push drugs through his city. He would not have that.

"Curtis Reginald Orson Walker," the announcer called out a name close to the end snapping Bruce to reality. Had he really stayed for the whole event?

Cheers were raised from the seats. Around the graduate's neck hung only one item. Not a laurel, lei, nor cords, though he had earned high marks. Just a medal from the Chief of Police.

The next name was called and Bruce looked at the program. "Two names left," He left. He had another appointment to keep.

* * *

Kimber looked back over the audience once her class was seated. Bruce Wayne was gone. Somehow, she had expected that.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, Bruce pulled into the driveway to a simple apartment complex. He walked up two flights of stairs and then knocked on the door labeled '207b'.

"Who is it?"

"Take one guess, princess," Bruce replied with his sweet baritone voice.

"Bruce!" The door swung open and Diana Prince enveloped him in a bear hug, "What are you doing here?"

Bruce laughed, "Don't act so surprised, Diana," he responded, "You know that part of your release deal included regular check-ins every week for your first six months. Your assigned officer wasn't able to make it, so I'm… filling in, as it were,"

Diana sighed and smiled, "I had hoped you would visit for more than just that," she winked at him, "You do enjoy this, don't you? This isn't your first time 'filling in' for Maury,"

Bruce couldn't contain his smile. He did enjoy his few visits with Diana. There was no doubt a...thing between them during their short tenure in the Justice League and Justice Lords. But he, as Batman, had never revealed his secret identity. Not to any of the members and he planned to keep it that way. As tempting as it was for Bruce Wayne to pick up the potential relationship where Batman left off, he knew it was best to stay away from the beautiful Amazonian. "I do, but regardless of enjoyment," He held up a worksheet, "We have work to do,"

Diana sighed in defeat, "Fine. Let's get the evaluation over with. This is the last one, yes?"

"Yes,"

"Then maybe we could have some fun later?" her voice was hopeful and low.

"Don't push your luck," Bruce teased back.

* * *

_Finally a moment to myself._ Kimber stepped out of the house. She had wrestled with herself the night before about whether to go out patrolling tonight or not. She knew her parents would want to celebrate her achievement. However, she wanted to celebrate not with cake but with her fist against a meth abuser's sternum. It was those moments she lived for now.

"Having a good time?"

She turned suddenly and saw Curtis in jogging gear reclining on the fence. She hadn't even noticed him, "What are you doing here?"

"Jogging. What's it look like?" He casually replied.

"But shouldn't you be celebrating with your dad or something or friends?" _I never realized how close he lived to me._ Kimber looked in the direction he must have come.

Curtis' face twisted, "Dad's at work and everyone else is hangin' with their folks so I'm just taking advantage of the quiet night,"

"Oh... So... What are you going to do now that school's is over?"

"School's not over yet. College in three months for most of us," Curtis pushed off of the fence, "I got an internship with WayneTech for the summer," He continued, "If all goes well, they may keep me through the year. I was accepted to Gotham University on a scholarship for an essay I wrote,"

"Are you gonna go?"

"Might, yeah. What about your plans?"

Kimber unconsciously smiled, "I'm starting at the community college to get Gen-Ed out of the way. Hoping to figure out what I want to do by then. As for extracurriculars... I'll be busy. Trust me,"

"Kimber! C'mon!" It was Kimber's aunt, "We want to get a picture of you with your cousin!"

"Looks like they want you back," Curtis started to walk back to the side of the street.

"Yeah..." She turned to the door, "Coming, Auntie! Hey, Curt, if you wanna come in and celebrate with us, you-" but by the time she turned back to her new friend, he was already jogging half way down the street, "can..."

* * *

Batman climbed up the sheer side of the cave for the seventh time that night. Once at the top, he checked the stop watch, "Seven seconds," That was three seconds faster than his previous run, but two seconds slower than his all-time best, "Must do better," he muttered.

"I thought you did quite well,"

Batman turned to face his interdimensional twin, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to congratulate you," He responded, "On finding yourself and your will,"

"To be honest, I expected you sooner,"

"We had some... problems within the League,"

"What kind of problems?"

"Superman took a rather surprising and lengthy leave-of-absence,"

"Fair enough,"

The alternate Batman turned to leave, "I noticed you started working with a partner again,"

"Yes,"

There was a brief pause and then before he left, the other Batman added, "Try not to get this one upset with you as well,"

* * *

A man was hanging by his limbs from a wall. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, but he knew that it was too long. Maybe weeks, months… a year even. His hands and legs were completely encased in specialized metal spheres that restrained him upright and suspended. The red darkness of his room was overwhelming to his senses, but he had a glimmer of faith.

"It won't be long now," he growled.

* * *

"Lights out!" A gravelly voice shouted over the intercom.

All through Blackgate the lights in the cells were shutting off with loud 'chuck' sounds. In one cell sat a man, Lotus-style. It was going to happen soon. He was sure of it.

A prisoner strolled by, pushing a case full of books. "You want anythin'?" He asked wearily. He angled the dinky flashlight down into the cart, "We gots Animal Farm, Beowulf, uh,"

The sitter nodded and said with a deep voice, "Give me War and Peace,"

The cart-pusher seemed surprised that the man knew what was available in the cart but didn't care enough to inquire. He reached into his cart and, by the fading light of his flashlight, retrieved the requested book.

"Here," he handed the book to the inmate. He heard the book crack open and smiled, "You gonna strain to read in the dark?"

No response.

The prisoner pushed his cart on.

The sitter smiled as he listened to the other man leave. Out of the book fell a package; a small box. The prisoner opened it up already knowing what was inside: a rock on a ring, which he slipped on his finger.

He recited the oath he had mentally written when he had been incarcerated, "From Olympus high to Tartarus floor..."

His body, still in the sitting position, slowly started to rise off the ground.

"All treachery must be answered for!" His voice rose as he continued.

"Shut up, man!" shouted a nearby prisoner.

But the man only grew louder, "My power returned sevenfold more!"

A dark crimson hue began to emit from his body and filled his cell and spilled into the hallways. Guards rushed to his cell.

"THOSE WHO RISE AGAINST ME SHALL BE..."

The guards, surprised at the harsh light from the cell, were barely able to aim at the man sitting with his head down in the center of the cell. Some had to shield their eyes, "Put 'em up, Stewart!" demanded one guard.

John Stewart simply raised his head slowly, with an eerie grin, and finished his oath with a gentle yet threatening whisper, "Nevermore,"


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

**-Two Days Later-**

Batman was knocked to the ground on his back. He quickly rolled to the side, a heavy foot slammed down on the ground where his chest had been moments before. He rolled back on his hands and used his hands to spring himself back on his feet. Just as his feet hit the ground, his left leg shot out and up, catching his attacker in the shoulder and knocking her back.

Not wanting to give her a chance to recover, Batman jumped forward to strike with his knee. But his opponent predicted the move and put her hands before her chest and caught Batman's knee. In one explosive motion, she pushed her hands up and the Dark Knight was flipped in the air.

Batman arched his back and threw his palms down, turning the fall into an impromptu backflip. Then he stared at his attacker, both of them were in a fighting position: he was in a brutal Krav Maga stance and she a more elegant mantis-style stance.

"You're doing well, Batgirl," Batman finally spoke and dropped his stance. Sparring was over, "You are learning quickly,"

"Only because I have a great teacher," She replied. She walked over to a bench and started to remove her Batgirl uniform. Batman had forbidden her from using the word 'costume' to describe the outfit. It was her uniform and they were at war.

_"Calling it a 'costume' removes the value and the symbol it stands for,"_ She recalled him saying during one of their first sessions, _"If it is a costume, you are simply an actor. Eventually it should become a second skin,"_

When she was back in a sporting tank top and matching trunks, she began her cool-down exercises, "So when are we going out on the town tonight? The breezes are cool and the weather is warm. Perfect weather,"

Batman didn't respond. He just walked over to the Batcomputer and started listening to the radio waves as he refreshed himself on the newer inmates at Arkham Asylum. The Asylum once again housed crazies, but none of them compared to what he used to face. Riddler, Joker, Scarecrow... It was strange to never have to worry about them again. _Yet._ He thought, _There is something... wrong with this city. The crazies always come back in one form or another._ As he listened to the airwaves, a red phone rang. He answered, "Speak,"

"Batman!" Came the frantic voice. He recognized it as Jim Gordon, now the head warden of Blackgate as well as Arkham, "It's your old pal, Green Lantern. He's free and, well, he isn't so 'green' anymore,"

"Understood,"

"We are not sure where he has gone, but we do have a book we found in his cell. Trying to find out if it holds any information, but to all accounts, it's just a standard book with the inside slightly hollowed out to smuggle small objects. And Batman...?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"Are you alright?" Jim's voice was concerned.

"Yes,"

Click.

Batman turned from the phone and started for the Armory.

"What was that?" Kimber ran up to him, eager.

"Work,"

"Who is it this time? Mr. Death figured out how to escape? A crime boss? Mafia in town? What?"

"An old friend," Batman replied, "Green Lantern escaped,"

"Oh, really?" Kimber wasn't put off. "Well you have his ring, so what danger is he?"

"He is an ex-Marine," He pointed out, his voice still level, "That should be danger enough. But now he has a new ring," He started loading his utility belt with the basic items: bat-a-rangs, grapple gun, smoke grenades, gas pellets, and the like.

Kimber followed suit in loading her own utility belt with the gadgets that Batman allowed her to use. She remembered when she first saw the Armory. She was in shock; suits lined one wall and gadgets the other. And that was just the first level. The Armory was three levels of toys, suits, and weapons for Batman. When she asked how much of it she could use, he had pointed her to a dingy box in the corner that held retired but still functional items. That had been five months ago. Now here she was loading her utility belt with the same items Batman was loading his. "You have anything special for him? Yellow powder or something?"

"We won't need it,"

"Why?"

"If I have his ring, his new ring isn't based on the Green Lantern Corps,"

"How do you know?"

"Think about it. Would the intergalactic police force break him out of a planetary jail by just giving him a ring in secret or would they make a loud racket with other Green Lanterns enforcing his release?"

This made sense to Kimber, "So when we find him, what are we going to do? He has a different but most probably similar power ring potentially limited by his imagination. We have gadgets limited on quantity,"

"We aren't going to fight him, yet," Batman attached his belt and then stalked off to the Batmobile.

Kimber dressed back into her suit and walked to her motorcycle, "Then where are we going, boss?"

"To pay a visit to another old friend,"

* * *

The Batmobile and the Batcycle parked in the woods near Arkham Asylum as soon as they were over the bridge. The duo walked the rest of the way to the strange place. There was a time when Batman would have parked out front and walked in the double doors. There was even a time when he would be driven there by military personnel. But he was re-establishing his mythos as a creature of the night. Stepping into the light was the worst thing he'd done with the Justice Lords.

"This way," he had the layout of this place memorized and knew every cell and its occupant. He grappled up to the third floor cell window, followed closely by Batgirl, and pried the bars off. In the empty cell, he led Batgirl down the dark hallway and into a ventilation shaft. Finally Batman kicked out a vent and was in another hallway.

"Why do we have to go the hard way?" muttered Batgirl.

Batman didn't respond. After all, she would learn soon enough why stealth is so important. She would either learn or die due to clumsiness.

"We're here," He his cryptographic sequencer from his belt, he easily cracked the code for the cell they were crouched next to and walked in. "Split-think," he instructed Batgirl.

Instantly her mind started thinking about puppies and kitty-cats on the surface while underneath that veil, her thoughts were a swarm of questions about what or who they were going to see.

"J'onn," Batman spoke to the darkness within the cell.

"Batman," A deep, elegant voice floated back. A green man with a pointed head and chin walked into the light. His red eyes that were once fierce and piercing, now dull and glazed.

"I have questions,"

"I would suppose," J'onn replied, "I was wondering when you were going to visit. If ever,"

"No time for pleasantries; The Green Lantern escaped Blackgate with a new ring. Know anything?" Batman leaned in.

_We are being threatening now? Okay._ Batgirl crossed her arms and lowered her chin in an effort to look down on the mountainous Martian before her.

"I am sorry, Batman, but I do not," J'onn replied a little put off by the threatening disposition of his former comrade, "I do wish I could be of more help to you,"

Batman turned to go, "Just keep your ear to the wall, J'onn. I'll be back,"

"Undoubtedly," J'onn evenly backpedaled, retreating back into the darkness of his cell.

Batman used his cryptographic sequencer to close and lock J'onn's cell door.

Once they were outside near the vehicles, Batgirl spoke. "He seemed like a nice fellow, he didn't even seem the least bit interested in escaping when the door opened,"

Batman only nodded. Like Diana, J'onn eventually showed utter remorse for his actions against his foster home world. Unlike Diana, however, J'onn felt he did not deserve a second chance. He preferred to be locked up in the Asylum where he could be sure the world would be safe from him. The beam had rendered him powerless... Or at least as powerless a Martian could get. Super strength, mental capabilities? J'onn still had them. Every Martian was born with them so using a weapon to strip powers from a being naturally born with powers was rather redundant. Sure the mutations J'onn had gained such as shape-shifting and intangibility were gone for good, but his natural Martian heritage could not be destroyed.

"So where are we going now?" Batgirl asked over the radio.

Batman suddenly realized he was driving to Gotham from the Asylum. Everything had been on automatic as he thought about J'onn. "Rooftops," He growled over the radio.

"Right-O," Batgirl responded.

He watched in the rearview camera as the Batcycle diverted from the Batmobile's path to another side of the block. On their first official nightly patrol, he instructed her to never start patrol from the same area. Instead they would start their patrol from two different sides and meet up at designated areas. This spread them out over the city much earlier and cut their patrol time by one and a half hours.

Batman parked the Batmobile in a secret bunker off of a main street and grappled to the top of a building.

* * *

Batgirl put down the kickstand of her new bike. Teaming up with Batman was an amazing thing. The toys, the tools, the vehicles nearly all at her disposal as long as she continued to fight the unending battle against crime. The first thing she had received was a new suit. It was modeled after her home-made suit, helmet and all, but the functions and the armor were more than she could have imagined. She grappled to the roof and, once on the top, took a running start to the edge.

Two months ago she would have been afraid to jump. Two months ago she would have had to take three or four false starts before trusting in not only her suit but herself. Now, this month she had finally gained the confidence to make the jump and glide.

Upon the jump, the thick, rounded shoulder pads that overlapped her cape shot an electric current through her cape. The memory fabric stiffened and she easily glided across the chasm of the street and landed easily on the next roof.

"Batgirl," Batman's gruff voice echoed in her helmet, "10851 in-progress. Heading southbound on Bavis Street,"

_10851, That's... auto theft._ Batgirl recalled the many hours she spent memorizing nearly every police code. She already knew many of the major ones thanks to her father, but she now knew them all. She checked the street signs below her; Bavis Street was two streets over.

"10-4. I'm on my way," She ran towards the next building and jumped. In mid-jump she unholstered her grapple gun and fired at the next building. The clawed end embedded itself in the brick securely and the device's reel slingshotted her over that building to the next. At the apex of her glide, she activated her cape-glide function again and glided to the center of the next building. Looking down she saw Bavis Street, and to her right, the speeding stolen vehicle approached.

"Batgirl, I'm on my way. Don't wait up," Batman said.

She didn't need to be told twice. Batman may have been the heavy hitter, but she could stop a speeding car, right? After all it was simply a matter of vectors and basic math. _Great... I hate math._ She 'grrr'ed as the car approached. With nearly perfect timing, she jumped from her high perch and slammed into the trunk of the car. The reinforced joints of the suit alleviating the majority of the impact and inertia.

"Whaa-?" The thief turned quickly from the wheel to see what had made the noise. Seeing nothing on the trunk, he turned his attention to the road... much to his shock. Batgirl was crouched on the hood of his car, staring him in the face. With a scream, the man wildly jerked the wheel left and right in a desperate effort to shake the heroine from her location. However, he only succeeded in crashing the car into a fire hydrant in front of a department store. The man didn't even have time to recover from the accident as he was harshly grabbed and yanked out of the driver seat by two slender but strong arms.

Batgirl hoisted her prey in to the air and slammed her armored forehead into his; a move she was quickly growing to love. When she dropped the thug and looked back at the scene, Batman was already there observing the car and looking for any clues or hints to something bigger.

"Anything?"

Batman shook his head and pointed out the license and registration to her. "Nothing out of the ordinary," he thumbed a trigger on his belt to alert the police to the scene, "Let's move on," He grapple up to the top of the department store roof, followed by his protege.

* * *

Diana looked out her window drapes. Yes, the man was still staring at her house, more specifically; her. She knew he knew who she was. Even though she had tried to move to a part of Gotham that would be quiet and worry-free, her past still kept up with her. Even with the assumed name of 'Becky Sanderson', somehow someone in the neighborhood discovered that she was Diana Prince, formerly the Wonder Woman.

"It will be okay, Diana," She had to remind herself as she closed the drapes, "You may no longer have your Amazonian strength," she drew a knife from a corner table, "but you still have your training,"

It was times like these she wished that the facility and Bruce Wayne were still required to do regular visits. Bruce Wayne. Now that was a man she could trust. He had a less-than-reputable reputation with women, but she felt there was more to him than the tabloids would have readers believe.

"Not to mention, he's single," Bruce had an on-again-off-again relationship with numerous women; most recently, the reformed Harleen Quinzell, much to Diana's chagrin. But that had ended in a comical fashion after he stood her up on a date six months ago. Diana laughed to herself as she remembered the tantrum the blonde woman threw when Bruce walked into the correctional facility the day after they were supposed to have dinner together the night before.

_Then again, would he even want me in his life?_ She snuck another peek outside and saw another neighbor had stuck a sign on his lawn. The sign had a picture of her face wearing the tiara with an 'x' painted over it. _No.. he probably wouldn't._

* * *

The man with the knife came at him again. Batman easily swatted the man aside with the back of his gauntleted fist and turned his attention to the other man with the revolver. With the quick toss of a bat-a-rang, the gun was knocked from the man's hand. Within two more seconds, Batman was upon the man.

Through all this, Batgirl was fighting off two more would-be murderers. She had temporarily knocked one down but the other was advancing quickly with a rusty pipe. Batgirl flicked her wrist and three discs were fired from her gauntlet. The airborne blades slit the advancing man's cheek and face as they whizzed by.

With a yelp, the man stumbled back in a mixture of shock and pain; it was all the opening Batgirl needed to slam her heavy foot into his chest with a flying kick. Just as she landed, the other thug rammed his shoulder into her side. Before he could attack again, Batman gave him a taste of his own medicine. As soon as Batman slammed his armored shoulder into the thug's back, Batgirl vaulted over Batman and delivered a flying kick to the man Batman had disarmed. Once he went down, Batgirl lifted his head and smashed it into the ground. He was unconscious. Just in time, too. The first man she had kicked was staggering to his feet.

_Rejected,_ Batgirl rolled to him and popped up, delivering a solid uppercut to his jaw.

Batman finished his opponent with an open palm strike to the chin and then an open hand jab to the eyes and brow. In pain, the man crumpled, holding his stinging face. Batman brought his boot down on the man's head, knocking him out.

"That wasn't so bad," Batgirl piped up once the last man was down.

"One minute, twenty seconds," was Batman's reply. He had been working with her on getting their take-down times lowered. In the past months, the times had been great with their fastest stat being ten armed thugs in one and a half minutes. But one minute twenty seconds for four guys while having to worry about their victim was pretty good. They were getting much better on reading each other's movements and working off of each other.

"We can do better," She said as she grappled to the top of a nearby building.

"We _will_ do better," Batman corrected her one he was on the roof. "It's getting late," He looked to the Clocktower. "It's two thirty in the morning. About that time,"

Batgirl nodded and started for her Batcycle.

* * *

Curtis awoke to a rap-tap-tapping at his window. Groggily but wary that he was still in Gotham, he slid out of bed, picked up a broomstick, and then cracked the window. "Who's there?"

"It's me; Mawk," the darkness replied.

Curtis sighed, "What is it, dude? It's like two forty or something," Curtis wiped his face with his free hand and dropped the broom.

"I need to ask you something. Let me in, nuh?"

Curtis shrugged and opened the window, letting his friend in. Curtis knew that there was something important Mawk had to say that he would drive all the way to Curtis' home. Under normal circumstances, Mawk and Curtis would not have been friends; in school it was a passing relationship at best. But there's something about surviving an encounter with a murdering psychopath that draws people together. Even still, for the former football star to seek out Curtis in the middle of the night was something special, "What's up?"

Mawk plopped down on the floor, "I was wondering tonight as I was lying down on my bed if there was something I could have done,"

"About what?"

"Take a guess,"

"Oh, come off it, Mawk," Curtis sighed, "Not this again. Dude... what could you have done? You were stabbed through and through. You're lucky to be alive,"

"I know, but," Mawk continued, "I had a moment to do something. I was the one that led him into the house, to the party. Hell, I knew I hadn't ordered pizza and I saw the knife on his hip. I had a moment to do something: call the police, grab a bat, or even rush to my dad's room. He has a gun you know,"

"Yeah, I know. You brought it to school for your how-to speech freshman year and nearly got expelled," Curtis chuckled on the memory, "But in all seriousness, that is what happens when you are faced with danger; you freeze. Deer-in-headlights and such,"

"You don't understand," Mawk continued, "I had a moment. More than a split second. Enough time to act, but I didn't,"

Curtis stretched and sighed, "If you ran for the gun, Mr. Death would have killed you. If you called the cops, he probably wouldn't care; he wanted them anyway. There is even a rumor going around that he taunted the cops before he invaded your house and gave them his location. You reacted how a normal fully-functioning human being would react,"

"But you didn't!" Mawk exploded, "I froze! You didn't! That's what bothers me. How is it that you were able to think straight enough to _survive_ a fight with a man that brutal while I was just another statistic? I was on the football team and you are a tech geek for cryin' out loud!" then Mawk added with a thumbs up, "No offense, dude. Tech geeks rock,"

"Right," Curtis replied dryly. "I guess I am not normal then, huh?"

"Oh, don't be modest. Were you, like, Robin or something before the Justice Lords took over? You stayed cool even when you were being beaten. I don't understand,"

"You just have to think in the moment, but don't worry about it," Curtis tried to calm his friend down, "If everyone did the same thing I did every time there was a threat-"

"The world would be a safer place," Mawk interrupted.

"-there would be a lot of dead people," Curtis finished slowly, "Think about it,"

"I do, but whatever," Mawk made his way to the window to leave, "I just want to make a difference. Make sure no one has to go through the trauma that I went through,"

"Don't do anything stupid," Curtis warned, "You are still not at one hundred percent,"

"Oh, I won't,"

* * *

The man was hanging in the same position, same location. The black spheres that held his arms and legs sprawled out and the blue jumpsuit that he wore were all making him very sweaty _._ The power in the facility had gone out maybe an hour before and the room was quickly heating up without ventilation. _Was it an hour before? I think that's what an hour feels like. Either way, It won't be long now._ He reassured himself.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and the room shook. There were screams and yells outside the lead-lined door. Bullet shots filled his ears and he smiled. The fighting had been getting closer for the past few hours. _Taking him a lot longer than I expected._ He closed his eyes.

* * *

He was falling. His eyes wanted to open, but he was so weak they stayed shut. He hit the ground and lay there. His body was suddenly half-lifted from its prone position by a strong arm. Then he heard a familiar militaristic voice.

"Get your ass up, Kent, it's time to break you outta here!"

The weak man opened his eyes and saw a black man with crimson pupils in a deep red and black jumpsuit.

"I said get up!"

Kent smiled weakly. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time; saving what remained of his strength. "Let's do this," He stumbled to a side wall as his friend used a ring to shield them from bullet fire. Kent threw all of his might into one powerful earth-shattering punch. The wall gave way and the two men were staring into an elevator shaft.

"Hold on," John Stewart wrapped one arm around Kent's waist and put the other arm forward then took to the air. Within minutes, they crashed out of the top of the base. "You were at least on sub-level 52. They really didn't want to take their chances. Took me about half the day to find your cell,"

Kent laughed, "At least I am out of there now," In the warm yellow sunlight, he felt his strength returning. His power would never fully recover. All the power and mutations he had gained in his previous life were gone. And it was all thanks to a certain Dark Knight, _But his time will come. Soon_.


	3. Chapter 3

**-One Month Later-**

Diana looked from her bedroom window to the street outside. She couldn't sleep and it wasn't because it was raining cats and dogs. She kept hearing tappings at her wall and window. At first she thought it was nothing, then she thought it was the wind. But now she was certain that the tapping source was someone.

 _But I have no idea who or why..._ she thought to herself _, Every time I look outside, I don't see anything._ Thunder crashed and she instinctively drew the sheets closer to her body. She never liked rainstorms. The turbulent weather always made her feel sad, as if Zeus himself was depressed about something, _But who am I to play psychologist to a god?_

Standing from her bed after a few moments to collect herself, she crept up to the window and then gave a surprised look outside. Finally, she caught a glimpse of a figure dashing across the street from her house and then getting into a car. That same moment a brick crashed through her window. She screamed, _Now I really wish I was somewhere else._

Rain and wind shot in through the breach, but she disregarded the mess and gingerly picked up the brick. Tied to it was a note. She removed the damp paper and read the message out loud in fear, "Now, even you can die,"

* * *

"What's the case?" Kimber entered the Batcave in casual clothes and approached Batman at the Batcomputer.

Batman kept tapping away at the keyboard, "A contact in Star City has reported Clark Kent and John Stewart are in the city. I'm not certain why they are there, but we need to investigate,"

"Oh really?" Kimber placed a hand on her hip in half-frustration, "So let me see if I have this right: The former Green Lantern escapes with a power ring a month ago and you just sit there. Now that he has a partner, the former Superman no less, you are ready to attack? I fail to see the logic in that. We may match them man-for-man, but if I remember correctly, John has a new power ring and I highly doubt it has the same weakness as his first one. And with J'onn's natural powers still functional, who knows what power the malevolent Man of Tomorrow retained,"

"If you don't understand my method concerning this case, don't worry," As Batman spoke, Kimber moved for the Armory and began changing into her uniform, "It's to be expected. Just follow me and do as I say. And we won't match them man-for-man; we will have them out numbered,"

Batgirl looked around the cave as she fastened her gloves, "I'm sorry, but I only see you and me,"

Batman stood up from his seat and joined her in the Armory not saying a word.

Batgirl shrugged at her mentor's actions, but had come to expect this. Batman wasn't one for words. She started to load up her utility belt. Bat-claw, grapple gun, bat-a-rangs... all the equipment loaded into pouches and pockets on her person.

"Stay close. We aren't taking a normal route," Batman said. He stalked off to the Batmobile and took off without waiting. It was all Batgirl could do to get her Batcycle started and keep up.

* * *

The dynamic duo reached Star City in just under an hour. It took only seconds for them to be on a building's roof.

"So what's the deal?" Batgirl asked, "You have a lead or are we just going to wait for something to happen?"

"I have a lead," Batman grunted in response. "He should be here soon,"

"How soon?"

"Now," The new lighter voice surprised Batgirl and she spun around.

Batman, of course, was not surprised and greeted the newcomer by name, "Robin,"

* * *

"Another partner? You have another partner?" Kimber exclaimed at the top of her lungs as soon as she was back in the Batcave, "What on Earth made you think you need another partner? What? Am I not enough to fight alongside you or something?" They had arrived in the cave ten minutes earlier, but this one-way conversation had started the moment they were back within Gotham city limits.

Batman, of course, showed no emotion. No response. All he said was she needed the practice.

"Practice? For what, exactly? What on Earth could this be practice for?" Kimber stormed to the gym-area and began venting her frustrations out on a training dummy.

"You may be my partner, but your detective skills could use work. I've been watching him for some time and he's good. Thus far, our nightly escapades have still eluded news stations. There are few that know I am back and even fewer that know of you. He found out about you. I was hoping you would have done the same,"

"So this was... a _test?_ " Kimber paused her beat-down and looked at her mentor in utter shock and confusion. "What the hell?"

"It _is_ a test," Batman corrected her.

"Well, how do I finish it?"

"Find out who is behind the mask,"

"Why?"

"Again, detective work. It is a skill you are severely lacking in," Batman stated.

"Oh that's great," She leaned her butt on the top of a nearby table, propping herself up with her arms. "If you thought that I was a bad detective, why not train me in that, too? Why this stupid test?"

Batman narrowed his eyes, "Nothing I do is 'stupid.' All skills must be learned on-the-job. Makes it more natural,"

Even though he hadn't growled his response, Kimber shrank away from his presence for a moment before responding, "So you want me to find out who this 'Robin' character is, huh?"

Batman barely nodded.

"Fine, when he gets here-"

"He won't be here,"

"But this is the Batcave! Where else would you keep him? The rooftops in a coop?"

Batman looked at her and she could have sworn that he had a slight... look of amusement on his lips, "What makes you think I only have one cave?"

* * *

Robin surveyed the city at his feet. It wasn't Gotham, but Star City was in just as much need of help as Gotham. Especially at this moment. He heard a cry for help in a back alley and made his way there, stealthily running to the roof edge; just as Batman taught him. Looking down from his high perch, he analyzed the situation. Two men; one woman. One of the men was holding the other man as the woman was stripping the captive of all his valuables.

"Hero time," Without a second thought, Robin dropped from the roof and landed, noiselessly, behind the captor. He stabbed his two fingers into the spine of the man and he instantly let his captive go and staggered off to the side. Without even pausing or looking behind him, the former captive lashed out with a brutal kick to the thieving girl's shins. She cried out in surprise and the victim tackled her to wrestle his stuff back. The thieving woman was down. Robin laid down the final smack-down with an elbow to the attacking man's skull. Then he grappled up and away from the scene.

It was only after Robin reached the roof that he realized that the victim had been so preoccupied during the assault with the female attacker, that he had not seen Robin at all, "Plus one for stealth,"

He started to make his way to his transport. As he went, he thought about how much he and the two Bats could actually hope to stop the threat on the city. With Superman and the Green Lantern free to wreak havoc, it would take a whole lot of manpower to take them down. It wouldn't be as simple as a Kryptonite bullet and some yellow powder anymore, especially considering Stewart's wardrobe change. Who knew what, if any, weakness the now-Crimson Lantern had?

"One thing is for sure;" he thought as he started up his car and removed his mask, "Batman isn't going to let anything stop him from apprehending those two,"


	4. Chapter 4

There was a tapping at stately Wayne Manor's large oak door. With caution, Bruce approached the door. "Who is it?" he called to beyond the portal.

There was a muffled answer. It was nowhere near distinguishable, but it was there. Without bothering to repeat himself, Bruce looked to the security monitor displaying the outside entrance and, much to his surprise, he saw Diana standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a scarf about her face. Hurriedly, Mr. Wayne opened the two large doors and welcomed the woman inside, "Diana! What are you doing here?" _Ugh, that felt unnatural_.

Diana brushed passed him hurriedly and then leaned against a wall, "I don't feel safe," She started. Then, she told him everything that had been happening recently.

After she finished, Bruce took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I see," Another pause, "Well, this problem was foreseen and you already know there were special measures put in place for this sort of thing,"

"Really?" Diana was obviously not buying it, "And that is?"

"Relocation," Bruce stated evenly. "A new name, dyed hair, and a new neighborhood. But you already know that; you've been moved from an apartment to a house already,"

"Exactly!" Diana sighed, "Great Hera, Bruce. It won't matter!" She pounded the wall, "No matter where I go, they will find out it is me and hate me..," She looked at the spot she had just struck: not even a scratch. "I'm not even the same person anymore. I can't fight them all off if they attack," She closed her eyes as tears teased the corners, "I can die, Bruce. I don't want to die,"

Bruce chose his words carefully, "To say 'I know what you are going through' would be a lie. I don't know, and to be honest; I don't think I ever will know," He moved in and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. A friendly gesture, "But I want to help you to the fullest extent of my power, but that power only stretches so far. Relocation to a different suburb or neighborhood within Gotham is all I can offer you and, well... I can't do much else,"

Diana understood and she hated that. She didn't want to understand that Bruce was doing all he could to keep her safe. She didn't want to understand that the most he could offer was lousy relocation and maybe some extra security, "Okay..." She said stupidly, "Drop by anytime then... You'll see," She made her way to the door.

Bruce watched her go, he felt a pang to detain her and keep her safe. However, he kicked the thought aside in favor of the more logical and legal approach: work to get her relocated to a more rural and distant part of Gotham. "I promise that I will visit,"

"You better," Then Diana turned her head to him and managed a smile, "I hear that he is back,"

Bruce played dumb, "Who?"

"The Batman," The way she said it, he could tell that she was excited.

"Oh, I've heard rumors about him, but nothing concrete," he scoffed as he dismissed Batman's return to the nightlife.

Diana gave a half-laugh and asked if he thought Batman would be watching over her.

"If I were him, I would be," Bruce replied with a slight smile.

* * *

"Mawk, you idiot! You could have been killed!" Kimber's voice wavered between anger and surprise. Moments ago she and her boyfriend had been walking down the boulevard on their way home from a movie when they were surrounded suddenly by a gang of young teens demanding money. Instead of complying, Mawk unleashed raw fury upon the would-be muggers until they could only limp home.

"What? They deserved it," Mawk replied. "Did you want them to take your hard-earned money? To feel helpless?"

Kimber flung her arms about his body and peppered his face with kisses. Ordinarily, she would not have displayed so much affection. But after _that_ night, she sort of felt responsible for Mawk and his well-being. Though he did display much more fighting prowess than she knew he had. She squeezed her arms about his body and realized just how much muscle he'd packed on, "Bulking up for me, love?"

Mawk sheepishly grinned, "Please, I was a star football player in High School; all that muscle doesn't go away like that," he snapped his fingers.

"I suppose," she agreed with a questioning tone. But she knew Mawk, and she was confident that he was not nearly that big in high school. Couple that with the months he was in and out of the hospital and relegated to limited physical activity as he healed and Kimber was certain that this was a new development.

She decided not to press the issue any further. Now at Mawk's car, the two entered the vehicle and it pulled into traffic.

* * *

"When are we going to do something?" Stewart paced the floor in anticipation. They had been hiding out in Star City for too long and he was getting antsy. Not because he was impatient for the justice he deserved against the Dark Knight, but because they had not left their hideaway for days.

"Patience. I am still trying to find her," Kent replied evenly. He already knew that Wonder Woman was 'rehabilitated' and that the Martian was supposedly nothing more than an inactive, inert, alien. But Shayera's whereabouts were still unknown. For whatever reason, she was hidden and hidden well.

"Look: we have to do something soon. My ring is getting overcharged due to inactivity, and who knows what powers you have left. We still have to figure that out,"

Kent grimaced and nearly smashed the coffee mug in his hands. He knew his partner was right: the longer they hid, the safer they were; but the longer they hid, the weaker they became. He went to the closet to change. "Let's go,"

* * *

Curtis brimmed with pride. _Another successful setup!_ he thought to himself. He had been working for Wayne Enterprises for a little over a month and was quickly getting the reputation of being the fastest and most efficient intern field tech and emissary of his branch. Though he was unsure why the company had transferred him temporarily to Star City, he was glad for the change of scenery. Sure Star City had its share of problems, but it wasn't the first city to spawn a super-criminal and that was enough to keep Curtis happy.

"Your ride, Mr. Walker," A chauffeur opened the door do an expensive luxury car and ushered Curtis in politely.

The money was great, the benefits were awesome, and because of his hard work, he would soon have enough to move from his father's place to an apartment of his own. On this, his third to last day, he had finished the presentation of the latest in network security WayneTech had to offer and the smaller company was so impressed that they had signed on within only a few hours, not a few days. These last few days would be his to explore the city.

* * *

Kent sat down on a bus stop bench. As he waited for Stewart to catch up, his thoughts drifted to Lois and how she was. After he'd been moved to the more secure S.T.A.R. Labs facility, she wasn't able to visit him. Not that she'd visited often when he was at a lower security facility... He knew she wasn't a fan of what the Justice Lords had done, but now that it was over, he wasn't sure how she felt about everything. He wanted to see her again and talk. Maybe pickup where they left off? "Yeah, right..."

Stewart approached him, "Let's go,"

Lois would have to wait for now. He had work to do. The sunglasses on his face disguised him enough for no one to recognize him as Superman or Clark Kent. Stewart's ring placed a facade over his body, subtly changing his features to that of a younger, thinner man.

"I wouldn't even recognize you," Kent grinned.

"That's the point of a disguise," Stewart replied, missing his friend's humor, "If people recognized me, that would defeat the purpose,"

Kent rolled his eyes as he stood from the bench, "Sometimes I wonder who the real alien is,"

The two made their way down the street to the neighborhood that was quickly gaining a turbulent reputation in Star City.

* * *

Curtis exited the parked car and entered the fast food joint. The juicy fattening smells of burgers and fries filled his nasal cavity as he inhaled deeply. He hadn't eaten all day. "Give me a double patty and a medium soda, please,"

The less-than interested cashier nodded mechanically then asked if that would complete his order.

Curtis looked to the chauffeur outside. The driver shook his head, "Yeah, that's it," Curtis handed over his money, received his receipt, and then sat down at a table alone.

Although the restaurant was very full, his order did not take more than five minutes. That was probably due in part to the car he had arrived in and the suit he had on. _Once again, it pays to look important_ , He picked up his meal and exited the eatery.

"You sure you didn't want any, Steve?" he held up the bag, "It's good,"

"I don't doubt it, Mr. Curt," Steve replied, "But the wife already packed me a lunch. She's on a health kick, again, and I can't chance upsetting her,"

"Oh, tough break," Curtis sank his teeth into the junk food.

* * *

"So, aside from super strength, any idea what other powers you still have?"

Kent shook his head, "Being cramped underground in the detention cell didn't let me explore my options," He turned his head and looked at Stewart, "And being saved just to be stuffed in another dark room didn't help,"

"I said I was sorry," Stewart crossed both arms, "Hang on," he held up his hand for a pause as his ring faintly glowed. "I'm picking up something,"

Kent closed his eyes. There was a time where he would have been able to hear nearly everything and distinguish whatever John's ring was detecting, but thanks to a certain power-stripping weapon, all of the mutations he had picked up from Earth's yellow sun were gone. He could still hear more than the average man, much more, actually. However, it was a fraction of his former power. He couldn't hear everything anymore. And he couldn't wait for his fingers to wrap around Batman's throat and throttle the life from the mortal, "Anything?"

"This way," Stewart walked toward an alleyway, "Some things never change, eh?"

Kent nodded and then lead the way to the alley. On approach, he heard a muffled moaning. Rounding the corner, he saw two men holding a third man up; one had his hand clamped over the target's mouth as the other attacker relentlessly pounded his fists into the target's stomach.

"This will be fun," Steward shed his disguise and flew forward, his ring covering his body in a crimson aura.

Kent rushed forward and slammed his fist into the closer attacker's side. There was a bone-cracking sound and then the man collapsed in a heap. Stewart zapped the other man with his ring and then finished him off with a boot to the face. "Not bad for old guys, huh?"

"Who-who are you?" The victim asked in shock.

"I'm the Gree-er- Crimson Lantern and this," Stewart gestured to Kent, "is my associate, the-"

"I'm Superman," Kent interrupted. He took off his glasses and the silly jacket Stewart made him wear revealing his _real_ 'uniform': a Superman tee shirt, blue jeans, and lumberjack boots. About his neck was a thick red curtain that barely passed his waist. he stepped forward with determination and with a confident but comforting smile.

The man, instead of shaking Kent's outstretched hand or even smiling at their presence, quickly ran away and dialed for police.

"Jeez, man! I thought we agreed you'd call yourself Nova?" Stewart waved his arms in rage at Superman, "What happened to 'low profile'?," He watched the man run away knowing full well that soon they would be in a fight if they stayed, "We gotta go,"

Kent half nodded as he backed away from the scene. "One last thing," He stooped to the ground before the two unconscious attackers and squinted.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh yeah," Kent remembered that his heat vision was gone and settled with breaking both pairs of their arms. "Alright, let's go,"

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes,"

* * *

From the stoplight, Curtis looked through the window. He slurped up what remained of his drink then chased it down with some fries, "Hey, uh, Steve. Are you seeing that?"

Curtis' driver turned to the window and chuckled, "A little early for Halloween, eh?"

The sight of a man running with a red curtain tied around his neck was enough to make him laugh, but with the added image of a black man running after him in a dark jumpsuit, Steve exploded into guffaws. As his laughter died down, sirens picked up.

"Steve, turn to the left!"

The driver jerked the wheel sharply to the left just as a squad of police cars rushed in front of them. The squad narrowly missed the front end of the Mercedes and the police parked in front of the two running men, cutting them off. Guns drawn, all the cops exited their vehicles in one motion, demanding full surrender over a megaphone.

Curtis could only watch from the car's back window as the scene retreated into the distance.

"Good eyes, kid. We'll be at the hotel in ten. Get out of this crazy scene,"

Curtis numbly nodded, _Wow..._ he watched as a car was knocked into the air, _That must have been Superman_...

* * *

"I told you to ditch the cape and shirt!" Stewart called to his partner over the sound of gunfire. He didn't feel like having a brush with the law so early, but there was no way past it. He'd instructed Kent to not wear anything that would be recognizable as Superman. That was the point of the jacket. But Kent apparently didn't care and wore the blasted S-shield anyway. That was exactly the thing that had gotten them spotted and ultimately caught. Stewart let loose another volley of energy beams as cover for Kent to tip over another police cruiser.

"Two more cruisers, and we will have a path to escape!" Kent grunted as he finished tipping the car.

"Remember the good ol' days when you could fly and were bulletproof?" Stewart joked.

Kent grimaced and chucked a park bench at a group of cops, "Shut the hell up," He cocked his head, "You hear that?"

"What?" Stewart turned just in time for an arrow to whiz by his ear, "What the heck?"

Crouching on a nearby fence, a man dressed in green padded tights and a dark green vest with a matching archer's hat. In his hands was a green compound bow.

"Who the hell are you?"

The emerald archer ignored the inquiry, "I've been waiting a long time for this. That was a warning shot," He nocked another arrow. "And this is the real deal," He let the arrow fly and it struck Stewart in the sternum, sending the former hero through the air.

"That was a mistake, little man," Kent rushed forward to tackle the mystery attacker.

Without missing a beat, the green-clad fighter let loose a volley of arrows. Kent simply batted them away with his hands and leapt, tackling the man to the ground. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"The name's 'Green Arrow'." He squinted behind his mask and slammed his forehead into Kent's face hard. "And you are in my city,"

With explosive force, Green Arrow launched the super-powered man into the air. He then rolled back just as Kent hit the ground and fired another arrow. This arrow, with a boxing glove on the tip, smashed into Kent's face. This victory was short-lived however, and Green Arrow was blasted back by a dark red beam.

The archer struggled to stand, "Oh, I got something special for you, Marine-boy," He threw a blue ball at Stewart and then fired an arrow after it. Just as he expected, the flying enemy flinched at the tossed object allowing enough time for the arrow to puncture the ball. A fine yellow powder exploded and covered Stewart, "Just for you. Love that shade; goes with your eyes," the archer smirked.

Stewart simply arched an eyebrow, "That was your best shot, cowboy?"

Green Arrow's eyes turned to fear as he realized that the yellow powder was without effect.

From behind him, Kent's unfazed voice rang out, "You'll have to try harder than that,"

With the green-clad man surrounded on both sides, the police opened fire on the two former heroes. Stewart threw up a deep red energy barrier between the police and himself and Kent, ensuring that the officers would not interrupt. But just before Kent could make a move to subdue Green Arrow, smoke enveloped the three combatants. The trio started coughing and waving their hands completely oblivious to an unseen party swooping down and scooping up the archer. Once he was on top of a nearby building, Green Arrow looked at his rescuer.

"I had that!"

The younger man before him, dressed in red-orange and black, shook his covered head, "If that is how you planned to take them down, you won't live long,"

Green Arrow cracked a smile but his demeanor was still threatening and upset, "And you are you supposed to be?"

The caped young man pointed to the 'R' on the buckle at the center of his chest and looked at the archer before him, "If you're trying to be 'Robin Hood' back off. I've got dibs on the name,"

"You're Robin?" Green Arrow frowned, "As in 'Batman and Robin'?" He turned away just as Kent recovered from the smoke and jumped to the top of the building, "Your mentor has done enough 'helping,'" he launched an arrow at Kent.

"Oh please," Robin threw a few shurikens at Kent as well. "I am pretty sure you could use my help about now,"

Crimson Guardian rose slowly from street level behind Kent. His dark aura distorting the world around him.

Green Arrow looked from the rapidly approaching Kent to the closing-in Stewart and then to Robin. "How about this," he readied a trio of arrows on his bow, "You help me take down these two jokers and," he fired the arrows to keep Stewart at bay, "I'll give your mentor one last chance. Deal?"

Robin smirked under his cowl, "Deal," With a quick spring forward, he tackled the recovering Stewart to the ground.

* * *

Diana looked up from the dinner dish she was preparing to the sunset outside her window. The reds and purples of the sky calmed her, and as she watched the birds fly overhead, she felt a pang of nostalgia for the days she was as free as they were. A movement on earth disturbed her musings and she looked at the house across the street. Her neighbor was heading over, and he didn't look too happy.

"Hera be with me," she whispered a prayer then hid a kitchen knife behind her back and readied to answer the door.

_Ding dong._

"Who is it?" Diana peered through the peephole. It wasn't just one neighbor now. It was a group of them.

"You know who it is, woman," spat a man in front.

Diana didn't open the door, "What is it that I can do for you?"

A woman's voice spoke up, "We would just like to talk with you, sweetie," Though her voice was melodic and soft, Diana knew that her intentions were anything but pleasant.

"I'm sorry... I'm going to sleep soon," she stammered, "I will have to speak with you all tomorrow," _Perhaps when the sun isn't setting on the horizon._

She turned from the door and could nearly feel the glares beyond the door.

* * *

"So are you gonna go see her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on," Batgirl thumped Batman's arm lightly a few times, "I was on my way to the cave when I saw that woman at your door, again! Your old partner, Wonder Woman? And you were visiting her for a few weeks awhile ago!" She grinned at her mentor as the night air whipped her hair into her face, "You should ask her out,"

Batman's eyes narrowed, "No,"

"What do you mean 'no'? She's so into you!" Batgirl could hardly contain her amazement, "And don't deny that-"

"She is an obstacle," Batman interrupted, eyes still set on the streets below Wayne Tower.

"She's afraid,"

"She was trained by the best Amazonian warriors. She will be fine,"

As if in answer to his statement, fire trucks rushed by their perch like two red ants among a colony of black.

"What's that about?" Batgirl asked. She looked at her heads-up display to make sure she was tuned properly in to Gotham's emergency channels. She was, but it was silent on this matter.

Batman didn't reply; he had a bad feeling he knew the direction they were going. "I'll be back," He quickly jumped from his perch. His cape activated and he began his glide.

"I'm right behind ya, boss," Batgirl's voice floated over their comm-link.

"No!" Batman growled back, "I can handle this on my own,"

"But-"

"Meet me back at the cave,"

"But surely-"

"That's an order!" he barked again.

"Yes, sir," Batgirl stopped her glide, fired her grapple at a building to her left and boosted into a glide toward Wayne Manor.

From his position, he confirmed his suspicions, _Diana's neighborhood._

* * *

A peculiar smell filled Diana's nostrils. _Smoke!_ She bolted up fast and looked around her room. She quickly got up from her bed and rushed to the door then paused; the knob was hot. Very hot.

 _What do I do?_ Ordinarily, she would have smashed through the door unharmed, her magical Amazonian skin would have kept her safe for all the time needed to escape. Unfortunately, she was now- "Human," She said the word like a curse under her breath. Soon the flames would overtake her room. She needed a way out.

She rushed to the connected bathroom and soaked a towel in the sink. She wrapped the drenched towel around her hand and then managed enough courage to open the door. The flames were right there, just waiting to lick her up.

"Damn!" In a flash, she slammed the door and used her covered hand to smash out her second story bedroom window. Looking outside, she saw the fire department pulling up. Already one truck had started dowsing the house with water.

"Up here!" she shouted.

This got the attention of the fire fighters... and a disgruntled neighbor. Before he could be restrained, the man threw a molotov cocktail through her window, engulfing the window-side of her room in flames as well. Unsure of what to do next, she did the only thing she could do. She wrapped the water-logged towel around her mouth and nose and sat on the floor, waiting for the end.

* * *

Bruce sat in his car across the street. His anxiety levels were rising as the scene continued. "I shouldn't have changed. As Batman, I could have gotten her out by now," In the fire department's defense, they would have gotten her out sooner had the man not thrown the molotov, but even still they were taking a longer time than Bruce would like. He was about ready to get out of his car and do it himself when finally two firefighters smashed down the front door to get inside. "About time,"

* * *

From her spot on the floor, she could hear the firefighters struggling to get to her. The first one to ax through the door began blasting water over the scene with a portable hose as the second one grabbed hold of Diana from the waist.

"C'mon, Trevor!" the water-spewing one cried out, "I don't have much fluid left!"

The man holding Diana stood quickly and covered her with a fire-retardant quilt. "Keep your head down, Wonder Woman," he instructed.

Between coughs, Diana managed to ask for the man's name.

"My name's Trevor; Steve Trevor," The trio rounded the stairs and started their descent to the first floor. "Stop!"

Just as the three halted, the ceiling gave way, collapsing onto the stairs and blocking their path.

"What now?" the other fireman asked.

Steve looked to the flaming pile before them and sighed, "They just don't make 'em the way they should, huh?" He kicked the pile that was once the ceiling and some of the debris gave way. The flames took part of the stairs with it. "Great..." he turned to Diana, "Think you can make the jump?"

Diana managed a nod. "Perhaps," She felt like she was about to cough up a lung, but if her life depended on a leap of faith, then she would take it.

"On the count of three," The other fireman started counting, "One. Two, Three!" The trio jumped too little too late. The stairs gave way and they fell.

* * *

"No!" Bruce watched from his car as part of the second floor collapsed. "Diana!" In one explosive motion he was out of the car.

"Sir, stay back, please!" A fire fighter called out as he continued to aim the hose at the house. Another two moved to Bruce to keep him from approaching the flaming wreck.

Before Bruce could retort, three people emerged from what remained of the front door area: the two on each side being supported by the man in the center.

"Steve!" Two firemen rushed forward to collect the three. The fireman on the right side was quickly taken to a fire truck and his helmet removed. The man still standing, Steve, escorted Diana a safe distance from the house to a waiting ambulance.

Bruce rushed to her side, "Diana! Are you alright?"

Paramedics lifted and placed her on the waiting gurney and Steve removed his helmet to take his first breath of fresh air. Diana reached out and took Bruce's hand.

"I'm fine, Bruce. But a little late for a visit, don't you think?"

Bruce managed a smile, "I spoke with the administrators and-"

Diana rolled her eyes, "Once again, too little too late," She was then wheeled into the ambulance and taken to Gotham General for treatment.

Bruce looked to Steve then to the retreating ambulance, "Will she be okay?"

Steve slapped Bruce's back heartily. "She'll be fine, Mr. Wayne. Just some rest and fresh air and she will be right as rain," He turned to the charred remains of her house as the fire finally started to die down. "Her house on the other hand..."

* * *

"You fought a good game today, kid," Green Arrow was lying on the rooftop out of breath.

"You're not so bad yourself," Robin shot back at his new ally, "what with the bow and all," He, too, was winded. He sat with his back against a chimney stack, staring into the starry sky.

"Hey, I'd better be good with it if it is my schtick,"

They hadn't actually won the fight against the Crimson Lantern and Superman. But they _had_ forced the two veteran fighters to retreat, and that was basically the same thing in their book. "So what, exactly did your mentor send you here for?"

"Recon," Robin stood and walked to the building edge. He peered over the edge of the roof at the street below, "He's paranoid about something other than those two superpowered perps running free,"

Green Arrow huffed, "Really? What could be worse than those two criminals running amok?"

Boom.

"I dunno, but I think that explosion is a good place to start,"

It didn't take the two long to get there: Robin gliding from rooftop to rooftop while Green Arrow swung from rooftop to rooftop. Upon arriving near the scene, it was readily apparent that neither Kent nor Stewart was the cause of the explosion. Instead, just one man with strangely pointed hair and rich green eyes. Hanging from his shoulders was a regal green cape.

"Oh, don't tell me someone is already stealing my look!" Green Arrow stood from his vantage point and readied an arrow.

"Green must be in this season," mused Robin, "Hang on a tick," He raised one hand before Green Arrow's bow and use the other to hold binoculars to his face, "Terrif..."

"Huh?"

Robin replied quickly, "We need to get out of here, now,"

"Why? It's one fashion-stealing dude," Again the archer readied his arrow, "We can take him,"

Again Robin blocked Green Arrow's shot, "No, we can't. Trust me on this,"

The two stood staring at each other, neither one backing down for a time. Finally, Green Arrow nodded, begrudgingly, and lowered his bow, "Fine,"

Suddenly, Green Arrow spun around and let his arrow fly. It struck true and nailed a woman in ninja garb to a rooftop pigeon coop, "C'mon,"

Robin didn't need to be told twice. He and Green Arrow approached the spy quickly but cautiously. His fingers wrapped around the woman's neck fiercely, "Who are you?" he demanded.

The woman's eyes breathed fire. "I am merely a messenger," snarled the woman in a heavy accent. She wrenched her arm free of the arrow and crashed her knee into Robin's chest. Even through the padding he could feel the bruising hit. On instinct, his fist shot upward and connected with her chin, launching her into the air.

"I got your back, kid," Green Arrow leapt over Robin and let loose a flying kick to her back. Stunned, the ninja fell. Not wanting to give her a second chance, the Emerald Archer's foot clamped across her neck. "I have questions. You have the answers. Cough them up unless you feel like breathing through a tube,"

The ninja girl looked around: she had to relent. "You have beaten me, green warrior. Allow me to stand," She stated, "and I will retrieve the message,"

It would be foolish to trust her; to let her stand up would give her time to reach for her sheath and that would be near-suicidal. But then again, there was Plan B. Green Arrow lifted his foot and waited for the expected. As he thought, her cold steel blade was soon at his throat.

"You are a fool for trusting in such a cheap trick," She berated, "And now, you die a fool's death,"

"Maybe in another life, princess," Green Arrow nodded behind her.

She only had a moment to process before Robin's bo staff connected with the base of her skull knocking her out.

"Y'know," Green Arrow started, "We make a pretty good team,"

"Sorry," Robin thumbed a trigger on his belt, "I'm already taken,"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is Act 2, please read Act 1** ( s/7083098/1/Justice-Lords-LIMITLESS-Act-1-ReBirth) **if you haven't yet. If you use the app, and/or the link does not work, you can find Act 1 on my profile along with information regarding Justice Lords Limitless.**

The Batmobile was parked in a hidden alleyway and three heroes were hunched over the hood with a fourth lying on the car.

"Was I right?" Robin asked his mentor, somewhat eagerly.

Batman barely nodded and grimaced, "I'd recognize that symbol anywhere," His thumb brushed over the insignia emblazoned on the ninja's ruined shoulder pad, "A scout from the League of Assassins,"

Green Arrow was propped up against the car, "The League of what now?"

"League of Assassins?" Robin restated.

A dumb look.

"League of Shadows? The Society of Shadows?"

Another dumb look.

Before Robin could throw out another name, Batman explained, "Imagine a criminal organization made up of numerous ninjas, like her, led by an eco-terrorist names Ra's al Ghul: a man who cannot die,"

"Sounds more like a nuisance than a danger. Especially with a name like that!" Green Arrow was obviously skeptical, "So this ghoul person, is he a ninja, too?"

Batman turned to the archer and his eyes narrowed, "Ra's is a dangerous man! He has been alive for over 600 years and has studied every form of martial art and has nearly infinite resources. They sacked Rome, loaded trade ships with plagued rats, and even burned London to the ground! They claim to balance out corruption through history,"

The archer was having none of it, "Sounds more like a story you tell children to make certain they behave. How do you know so much?"

Batman turned back to the assassin's unconscious form, "They trained me,"

"Oh great..." Now finally Green Arrow began to believe, "So there are more than just one of you running around?"

Batman felt no need to reply. He turned to Robin, "Where did you see Ra's?"

"Over by the museum, kinda," Robin pointed at where the explosion had taken place down the street an hour earlier.

"What?" Green Arrow was livid, "That was Rash Gully?"

Robin sighed, "It's Ra's al Ghul," he corrected, "and yes, that was him,"

"Why didn't you let me shoot him?" Green Arrow exploded, "I had a clear shot!"

"You think that, don't you?" Robin mocked, "How about the next time you have a shot like that, take it! Just see how well that works out for you,"

Green Arrow frowned, "I will!" he put two fingers to his brow as if he were pointing a gun, "I'll be putting an arrow between his eyes and those ninjas will be leaderless. Cut the head off the snake and the body will follow,"

Batman tensed up, "No. Do not kill," He reached out for Green Arrow, but the newer hero brushed him off.

"Like you should talk," Green Arrow replied sourly, "But you're right; it's much better to just give him a lobotomy, right? Let him enjoy life as a useless but subdued citizen of the new world! Now if you will excuse me," Green Arrow fired an arrow up. From the arrow, a rope trailed back to the ground providing Green Arrow a means to get to the rooftops once again. "I have a city to look after,"

There was a moment of silence between Batman and Robin as Green Arrow left. The words sank into Batman's ears and head.

"I like him," Robin watched the archer disappear over the tip of the building.

Batman shook his head free of the thoughts and motioned for the car, "Get in. We're heading home,"

* * *

The next morning, Kimber read through her notes again. On each page was a picture and then a list of facts. "Robin... who are you?"

She looked at Mawk's picture again and then at the notes. Mawk had definitely become something special in the past few months. Their relationship was stronger than ever and he had put on even more muscle in recent weeks. But she was also worried for him. He was taking more unnecessary risks. He had sold his old car in exchange for a motorcycle and was even taking boxing lessons.

"Mawk..." She sighed, her finger tracing his photo. The night of that party had definitely changed him. He wasn't carefree anymore. At least not as much. She briefly floated to how it would be nice for them to patrol the city together. "That would be pretty, well, romantic," she caught herself swooning at the thought and quickly stuffed it away.

She looked at the next picture; Curtis. She smiled at his picture. The best friend she had in recent times. He hadn't really changed much since she met him. Sure he shaped up a bit from high school, but it was easy to tell it was a natural growth and not through any effort of his own. Most of his time was spent alone working on computers and helping out his father with money issues. Other than that, he was working and traveling for WayneTech, _Lucky kid_.

The only reason he was on her list? His fight with Mr. Death. The more she thought about it, the more it surprised her. There was no conceivable way that he should have survived the fight. Mr. Death, Jean-Paul Valley, was older, bigger and more brutal than Curt... and yet Curtis not only survived, but hurt the villain. More than once. She outlined his picture with her finger with more tenderness than she intended, he wasn't off the list yet.

Ring.

"Hello?" Kimber propped her phone up between her ear and her shoulder as she finished reviewing her notes, "Hey, Jerome, 'sup?"

"Hey, a few of us are goin' to take the train to the Big Apple," Jerome started, "Wanna come with?"

Kimber looked at her notebook and skipped a few pages; each with a profile of a potential face. Jerome was the last one in her note book. She didn't know him very well but there were stories of his... antics. Rumors even circulated that he was a Jokerz member at one point, "Sure!" She piped up. "Just let me pack some things,"

Jerome laughed on the other line, "Dudette... we are just going for the day. What could you possible need to pack?"

Kimber smirked on the other line as she started for her car, "Hey, I'm a girl and you're a dude. I have needs,"

"Alright," Jerome gave her the time they should be at the station, said his parting words, and then hung up.

Kimber dropped the cell phone in her pocket and backed her car out of the garage. She had to make a pit stop to pack her favorite set of clothing.

* * *

Bruce Wayne awoke with a start and looked around in a panic for a moment. Instantly he went on the defensive as questions flooded his mind.

 _Where am I? What am I doing here?_ He shot out of bed onto the floor and just as suddenly as the panic had erupted, it was quelled. He was in the master bedroom of his own house. Why had he been so startled? Of course; he had not slept in the master bedroom for many moons. He was not used to waking up in a bed, much less waking up as Bruce Wayne. As his mind pieced together the last bit of information about his surroundings, one vital puzzle piece was still missing: Why was he in the house?

A slight moan followed by a yawn reminded him. Diana was in the next room, the guest room, asleep. He moved silently and peeked in on the Amazonian. It had been an eventful few days for the young woman and now she was essentially homeless. For now.

"Bruce?" She was awake. And calling for him.

He turned away and went down stairs.

* * *

Kimber stretched her hand out the car window and punched in the four digit code for the gates closing Wayne Manor off from the rest of the world. As the gates slowly creaked open, she reached into her mentor's mailbox and retrieved his mail. It was a normal thing for her; after all, he was like a second father. As she pulled up to the front doors, she noticed another car out front.

"Whose hatchback?" She glanced at the rear license plate, "A rental?"

Without a second thought to the car, she headed for the cave entrance. Normally, she would have taken a more direct route to the base, but she felt like a good climb. Upon reaching the greenhouse by the mansion, she slipped through a crevasse in the ground. It was unnoticeable to the eye, but Mr. Wayne had shown her its location.

Once inside, it was a brisk half mile run in the cold, rock crevasse to the actual BatCave. Reaching her destination, barely winded, she was surprised to find that her mentor wasn't in the 'Cave.

"Batman?" She called out in her Batgirl voice.

No response.

As she wandered the cave to the Armory, she sifted through Bruce's mail. One particular letter caught her eye.

"Hello, what's this?" She carefully opened the letter and began to read it, half-paying attention and half-looking for a light uniform for herself. Finding one, she carefully slipped out of her clothes and into most of the suit. Only the hood, gloves and boots remained off. As they were bulky, they would have to be packed. The belt and cape would be stored in her suitcase, as well. As she reached for the letter to finish it, a voice broke the silence.

"Reading other people's mail is a federal offense,"

 _Crap!_ Again surprised by her mentor's ability to randomly appear out of thin air, she called out into the dark, "I'll keep that in mind the next time we are investigating a crime lord,"

Batman stepped out from the shadows, dressed as Bruce Wayne. She could have sworn he smiled for a second at her retort before snatching his mail from her hand. But she had already read enough and a goofy smile spread over her face.

"What?" Bruce's face was emotionless as always.

"She's here right now, isn't she?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Wonder Woman,"

Bruce read the letter his protégé had opened as the 'why' clicked. Diana had been relocated. Relocated to his home. Now he remembered. Why was it so foggy before? "Yes. She's upstairs waking up,"

The goofy smile was still on her lips and Bruce recognized it. It was the same smile Dick Grayson would give anytime the mission involved Selina Kyle. And then he remembered why it was foggy: his mind was pushing her away. She was an emotional threat and though the decision to relocate her was a logical one, the decision to relocate her to his home was an emotional one and a dangerous one.

Bruce changed the topic, "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah," Kimber slung her backpack, now filled with what remained off from her uniform, over her shoulder, "Some friends are heading for New York and invited me to go,"

"Is Batgirl needed there?"

"You never know, boss,"

Bruce felt a small well of pride spring up. _Initiative. Good._ Both his partners were shaping up to be great.

"I'll be gone for the better part of the day," She started for the exit then stopped and turned, "Don't have too much fun, you crazy kids," she winked, "Though seeing you are up late and you weren't in the 'Cave... I'd say you already had some,"

Bruce actually smirked, "Out," He commanded the young girl with pointed index finger.

Kimber gave a mock salute, "Right-o,"

* * *

Deep in his cell, the man now known as Mr. Death sat curled up in a corner. He was chanting but, heck, he didn't even know why he was chanting. Maybe he was crying? He didn't know. All he knew were two things: first that he wanted revenge on Batman and that police chief for derailing his divine duty; and secondly, he did not deserve to be thrown into Arkham. The cretins here were not human.

When the Justice Lords reigned, they lobotomized many, that was true. Joker, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, even Scarface the Doll. But there were some that weren't. Some that were already incarcerated when the Lords took over and were threatened with lobotomization if they escaped. Ever. Clayface, Killer Croc, and Bane to name a few were all functional... And then now they ran the gangs of Arkham Asylum.

"'Glory to the one who is chastised in my name'" Mr. Death continued to recite his scripture to himself, moaning it, and then his gate opened.

"Get your ass up, Valley," one guard demanded, "You've got a visitor,"

Mr. Death was roughly yanked up on his feet and led through the corridors of the Asylum. He was afraid.

"'Thirty days hath September... April... June... November... All the rest have thirty-one...'" Calendar Man's eerily melodic voice floated into Mr. Death's ears as they passed the mad man's cell. "Hello, Jean-Paul. Wonderful Wednesday, is it not? Fourth of July is coming... How will you celebrate?"

As soon as Mr. Death passed him, the odd man began his limerick again.

"This is no way to treat a god from Olympus, mortals!" The thick booming voice echoed in the hallway: Maxie Zeus. As soon as Mr. Death was near, the delusional man slammed his body angrily against the bars in rage, "You there! Thanatos!"

Mr. Death stopped in his tracks. The man scared him good.

"Move it, Jean-Paul!" The guard smacked Mr. Death in the back with the butt of his rifle. "Your visitor can't be kept waiting,"

Mr. Death stumbled forward on numb knees. He hadn't thought about getting caught. He hadn't thought about going to Arkham. He hadn't thought about the inmates that he would have to deal with. He hadn't thought about the fear.

At the end of the hall were two cells. He hated these two and he had to pass both to exit the cell block. On the right was Joker's former cell. Even though he was lobotomized and perfectly 'normal', he still insisted on returning to his cell upon his 'release' from Arkham Asylum superintendent duty. In the cell, the Joker sat directly in the center. The room was all white and bright. The Joker himself was also in white prison garb and he was smiling. But most unnerving of all; he never moved. He was always just sitting there, quietly. Only moving to eat or when his mystery visitor would come.

The other cell? Scarecrow. The former shrink was in a contrasting dark room where he was barely visible, hanging from the ceiling by his arms just like a real scarecrow. It was a wonder the man was alive.

Mr. Death was roughly shoved through a door and to the visitor quarters where he was pushed to a booth. "Hurry up, Valley,"

Complying, Jean-Paul sat at the booth and put the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

The man on the other side of the thick glass, a late middle-age man with graying hair that came to two points, stared intently at Mr. Death. Holding the receiver to his ear, the man spoke. "Hello, Mr. Death,"

That the man used his moniker and not his birth-name filled Mr. Death with a sort of pride, "Yes?" he replied boldly.

"My name is Ra's al Ghul and I have a proposition for you," One of the speaker's companions, Mr. Death now guessed that they were his bodyguards, handed the Ra's character a notepad, "I have a mission I must carry out that I believe would be of interest to you,"

Mr. Death looked around wary. As excited as he was at the notion of fellow seeker of the end, he was worried about the guards.

"Don't worry about them," Ra's continued evenly, "They are otherwise preoccupied and the wire-tap device has been temporarily disabled. Even if they weren't, they would be no problem. 'Flawed things cannot not be eternal, and no man can stand-"

"...before the infinite end.' Dumas three-six..." Mr. Death finished the scripture for Ra's. A true brother in faith. Mr. Death managed to contain his surprise and excitement. "But I do not understand? How was I prevented from bringing on the end? I was ordained. Chosen. Consumed!"

Ra's al Ghul nodded, "Yes, Jean-Paul Valley, but you were not committed," He held up a copied page from an old tome, "You still bound yourself to this wayward plane, Valley. Your moniker not a proper name but a fragment of what you should be. Of what you are. Help me with this and I will help you,"

Mr. Death grunted in acceptance, "What do you need me to do to further our goal?"

The pointy-haired man leaned in even though it would make no difference, "I need you to get out of here,"

"An escape? Impossible,"

"Not just an escape. You must also bring three other inmates with you as well,"

Mr. Death frowned, "The wayward souls in this establishment wouldn't be of much use. Most are lobotomized while other demons are more interested in their own pathetic gain,"

"The ones needed are... special cases," Ra's knocked on the glass and a guard came over and took a note from Ra's. The note was then delivered to Mr. Death. The guard didn't even peek at it.

As the guard walked off to guard the door, Mr. Death couldn't help but wonder aloud, "How did you-"

Ra's cut him off, "I have very deep connections, Mr. Death," He stated sturdily, "Now then, on that sheet is the 'how' and 'who' of the escape. Follow it to the letter,"

Mr. Death opened the note and read it with a hint of a smile. _Interesting_. "With pleasure," He took special notice of how he was addressed in the letter. In horror he looked up to Ra's. The strange man smiled, "This isn't my name," Jean-Paul stuttered in fear, "This is wrong, sacrilegious. Blasphemous, even!"

"Is it?" Ra's asked, "You know who you are. Do not pretend you were not doing the work of that angel. Ever thought that maybe that work was for you because of who you are?"

Jean-Paul Valley took a deep breath, "I can't be,"

"You can and you will because you are," Ra's paused for a beat, then finished his response, "Azra'il. Angel of Destruction. In the flesh,"

Mr. Death stood from the booth with renewed purpose. The green man was right. He failed because he did not fully give in to his mission. He had been tied down by the trappings of this world. No more, "It will be done. So says I, Azra'il,"

The two wrapped up their conversation and Jean-Paul was led back to his cell. But with a new sense of divine self-worth and righteous determination.

Through the door, the first inmate to threaten behind the bars was Clayface. There was a splash of brown and then the monster took form. 'Batman' approached the bars and grinned at the passing prisoner. Valley flinched away for a moment but then stood straight and kept walking passed the former actor.

Maxie Zeus again slammed against his cell and tried to reach out. "Jean-Paul!" he cried out, "If that is the name you are going by now, for the love of Hera; get me out of here!"

Jean-Paul Valley spun around and wrenched himself free of the guards and slammed back against Maxie's cell bars with a vengeance, "My name is Azra'il! And has always been Azra'il: Angel of Destruction!" he said with a snarl.

Maxie Zeus was taken a-back and flailed away from the bars.

"Quit it! The both of ya!" A baton struck behind Azra'il's knee and he faltered. He was quiet the rest of the way to his cell, letting all of the hatred and vulgarity of the Asylum's inmates fill his mind and sink into his thoughts.

He was thrown into his cell violently and for the rest of the night, he lay on the floor. Every-so-often he would reread the paper and the list of names and laugh. Outside his cell, the other inmates wailed in their demonic and chaotic chorus of woes and insults only to be silenced by the guards and following that silence was the ever-eerie laugh from the lobotomized Joker. These sounds were enough to curdle the blood of any normal person. Hell, even some others had to be put in solitary because of the so-called "Songs of Arkham". But he wasn't afraid. Not anymore.

He was going to end the world

* * *

Ra's al Ghul watched his pawn leave the room. He had instilled in the young man a new sense of purpose to carry out his mission. Slowly the eco-terrorist stood and made his way for the door followed closely by his helpers.

"He believes that you are a follower of Dumas," stated the helper on the left.

"I know,"

"He thinks that your goal is to bring about some twisted version of the Abrahamic Armageddon,"

"I know!" Ra's was not in the mood to talk. Jean-Paul, or Azra'il, as a very easy person to manipulate. Ra's didn't have to read the silly religious tome the mad man had found eight years prior. Ra's had been there when the books had been written, he even knew some of the authors. _Fools_. Showing up and displaying a similar blind faith to the religion of Dumas then convincing Jean-Paul that he was the embodiment of Azra'il was enough to get the fool eating out of his hands.

 _Ha, fool indeed! Ra's al Ghul bowed to no man nor book,_ He stepped outside into the sunlight and let the warmth bathe his body just as the Lazarus pit did many times before.

"Father, would you hurry up?" Talia's voice broke Ra's's thoughts.

"I am sorry, dear," He entered into the waiting car and his daughter closed the door before getting into the driver's seat.

Whatever 'Azra'il' believed Ra's to be was not of Ra's's concern. All the chips were in place and now it was time to contact his opponent and let the game begin.

* * *

Bruce walked out of the dining room slightly ashamed. It had been awhile since he had been on a legitimate date or even had dinner with someone one-on-one. It came as no surprise that his manners and small talk would be sub-par. Parties were great for the facade of Bruce Wayne, but alone, he was sure he was a bore.

"I'm still surprised she laughed at my token joke..." He muttered to himself as he placed the dishes in the auto-washer. He only knew one joke and it wasn't a very good one. Half the time he couldn't remember it. It was great for parties when he faked being drunk. Bumble through a half-funny joke in a drunken manner and every inebriated idiot would laugh. Plus ten social points for Mr. Wayne. See you at the next party.

Bruce sighed and made his way back to the dining table, papers in hand. It was time for the nitty-gritty.

"What is that, Bruce?" Diana's wondering eyes nearly burned a hole in the papers.

 _Great. First Clark and John break free, Ra's al Ghul is apparently running around, and now Diana's in my life,_ He plopped down lazily on an oak chair and scooted by her side.

"These," he said with seriousness, "Are your relocation papers," He handed one of them to her. "Because of the most recent attack on your life, the administration has decided you should be moved to a more secure and private location, away from the public eye,"

Diana's nose scrunched up. He loved that.

 _Focus,_ He cleared his throat and continued, "You will not be living alone but you will be isolated from people to an extent. There is also ample security to ensure your safety,"

Diana groaned, "I'm going back to prison, aren't I?"

Bruce was amused at the comment and grinned, "Well, I wouldn't exactly call Wayne manor a prison but-" Anything else he would have said was demolished by a wave of emotion that erupted from Diana's face, focused into her mouth, and then flooded into his ears.

"I'm staying here?" She was incredulous. Her mouth hung open as she looked around the house that was soon to be her residence, albeit temporary. Maybe.

"For the time being, yes. You are under my direct care and supervision. I was responsible for sponsoring your rehab and getting you out of that containment center and into the world again. So now I am responsible for you now, according to the facility's administration," He thought for a moment, "I think they're tired of working on your case,"

Diana smirked, "Now you're making it sound like a prison sentence for you,"

Bruce cocked an eyebrow and chuckled, "Just going through the legal jargon,"

Before he could react, at least as Bruce Wayne, Diana was up and pulling him out of his chair with all her might, "You might as well give me the grand tour then! After all, I am your..."

"Responsibility?"

"I was thinking 'roommate', but alright," And Diana pulled him along.

* * *

A few hours later, Bruce had managed to get away from Diana. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to. It was past his usual time and he had a special meeting tonight.

"What's the deal, Batman?" Robin's voice came clear over the radio, "You aren't out yet?"

This Robin had been active throughout the whole day. Though he was just as stealthy as Batman and shunned the light just as much as the Dark Knight; he insisted on working cases sometimes before the sun even set, much to Batman's chagrin. But even for Batman, this was late. "I'm on my way. Start without me,"

"Do I need to be told that?" Robin joked back.

"Humorous," Batman gruffed back, "I have an appointment to keep,"

"Alright, but if you get out on the street and there are no crimes, you'll have no one to blame but yourself,"

 _Click_.

Within minutes, Batman was in the Batmobile and was cruising along a familiar road to Arkham Asylum.

* * *

Robin stared at his communication device. He had a feeling that Batman was going to go there, he just knew it. Was it a bad idea? Not at all. It wouldn't be the first time that Batman would go visit, but every time he came back... he was harder on the thugs. So angry at himself that it spilled out through his fists and into the face of whatever hapless chap decided to break the law. And then it would be up to Robin to convince his mentor that it wasn't his fault.

Robin stretched as he stood from his crouching position. He had been watching the back door of a club for the past half hour now and finally his targets were exiting just as his watch turned to ten fifty-five, "About time,"

Robin stood to his full height and fired his grapple at the building across the street and swung to the club's roof. As soon as his feet were planted, he could hear their conversation:

"I'm tellin' ya, man," one was saying, "Not only is the Bat back, but so are his little imp-helpers!"

"So?" this voice was deep and sort of nasally, "What's the point?"

"I'm just sayin' this is a bad idea," the first responded.

"If it's a bad idea, then why don't you leave?"

No response.

"Exactly," The second man continued, "The money's good and the babes... well you saw them,"

"Oh, Stan did more than see," a third voice ribbed the first man, Stan. "In't that right, Stan-boy?"

Silence.

"Look, pal, if the Bat is back, and that's a big if, there's no doubt he's got something better to do. M'kay?"

The first man, Stan, fell to the pressure of his peers, "Fine. Let's get this over with,"

The three made their way over to a burgundy jalopy. Once inside, the car pulled out of the parking lot.

"Better not miss this," Robin pulled out what looked like a small air-powered dart gun. He depressed the trigger and a thin antennae flew from the barrel and magnetically attached to the jalopy's bumper. As long as he was within two miles, he would be able to triangulate their location accurate to one hundred yards. "Score one; Robin,"

* * *

"I don't know why you always come here to see him, there's no need. You aren't responsible and if anything, he is better this way,"

Batman didn't look at the man who was talking and stared through the one-way window to the subject of the conversation. "It's something I have to do,"

The man shrugged, "Knock yourself out,"

"Thanks, Jim. Like always, this never happened,"

The former commissioner shrugged, "Think nothing of it. As long as I am running Blackgate and Arkham, this will be our little secret,"

Batman moved past his old friend and entered the interrogation room. It was bright, even though there was only one fluorescent light in the ceiling. The white walls, floor and table were a stark contrast to the foreboding detective.

The man in the center of the room looked up in surprise, then his features softened as if he was greeting an old friend. A smile spread across his dark red lips, "Batman! Darling! How are you?" The man reached across the table to where the returned Dark Knight now sat and offered his white hand for a handshake.

Batman obliged after a slight hesitation. Memories of joy buzzer weapons filling his head, "I'm fine, Jack. And you?"

The man tilted his head, thinking, "I've been well, thank you! You'd think I'd know by now to expect a visit from you every time I am escorted in here, but I'm surprised just the same every time," The end of his sentence was riddled with short and low laughs.

"How are you keeping?"

"Oh, I'm keeping fine, Batman," The voice was the same but devoid of the passion that had once driven the man, "Arkham is doing just fine. I see some familiar faces here and there, but many new ones as well,"

"I see. Is the food good?"

Calmly the man nodded his head up and down, "Yes. The cooks do a wonderful job at Arkham, makes me wish I was still in charge. I would give them all a raise,"

"Do you miss being in charge of Arkham?"

Jack thought it over, "I suppose I do, yes,"

"Do you ever wish to be in control again?"

"Oh no, no, no," Jack hastily replied, "It is better that a new team take over. Besides, I was starting to miss my old room. It's also good to have more time for my hobbies,"

Beneath his cowl, Batman's eyebrow shot up and he glanced in Jim's direction.

Behind the one-way glass, Jim Gordon shrugged. Then he remembered there was no way Batman could see his response and felt a bit stupid.

"Of course, Jack," Batman's belt buckle buzzed and Robin's voice came over the radio in the cowl.

"I may need some back-up..." Robin sounded quiet but preoccupied, "Sending you the coordinates,"

"How are you doing, Batman?" Jack asked the Dark Knight.

"I'm fine," was the Bat's only answer. Then, before Jack could utter another word, the former foe stood, "This was a good talk, Jack. It was nice to see you again,"

Jack's eyes dulled and his smile drooped, "You're leaving so soon? Well, it was nice to see you, too, Batman," The man's inflection barely changed.

"Likewise,"

"Don't be a stranger; visit me soon!"

Batman stepped out of the room and into Jim's presence, "Thanks, Jim,"

"Like I said before; no problem,"

Both men looked through the one-way window at Jack, "Hard to believe that only a few years ago he was a murdering psychopath in a bad suit," Gordon crossed both his arms and scratched at his elbow.

Batman looked at the fragment of the Joker that remained. Sitting there; still, smiling, calm. It was unsettling. He looked at the Joker with remorse for his actions, "If you were in my place, would you have done the same thing?"

"Pardon?"

"If you were given the option of lobotomizing him or sending him back to Arkham one more time, what would you do?"

Jim was quiet for awhile. "You made the decision you felt was right. Whether it was morally correct or not is not my place to say. You've done many things that I have not agreed with before and they all turned out better than any plan I would have replaced them with. You're too big for me to judge,"

"Humor me,"

Jim sighed heavily, "For me, I would say that it was wrong to do, but look at all that has benefited from it. I am surprised that you changed back to the old ways. As much as people complained about the near-dictatorship, the fact remains that in those two years, science and technology advanced exponentially, there were no wars, and nearly every city was spot-free of crime," Then he added, "If you thought Gotham was clean, you should talk with my wife,"

"Oh?"

"She visited Paris,"

Batman made no response and headed for the door.

"Batman, look. You may doubt yourself at times, especially now, but know this; you are the Batman: our city's greatest champion and guardian. Never second guess yourself. I don't know who you are under the mask and cape getup, and I don't think I'd ever want to know because not knowing gives me someone to believe in. A pure ideal in the greater good,"

"Thanks, Jim,"

Jim Gordon tentatively patted Batman's back, half-surprised the formidable figure did not recoil and even more surprised that he had stayed for the entire talk, "Duty calls," he pulled handcuffs from his waist and made his way to get the Joker from the interrogation room.

* * *

"What's the deal?"

"About time you showed," Robin uncrossed his arms and approached his mentor, "Even the cops got here before you,"

No response.

"I was tailing these three goons out from a bar across town, some fancy place with polar bears,"

"The Iceberg Lounge,"

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, I got a lead from a very talkative street rat that these three were smallfry in a bigger operation,"

"So you tailed them here,"

"Mhmm,"

"And the operation is?"

"No clue," Robin leaned on one knee, "They're making something... big and loud. That's the reason the cops came in the first place. The civilians who lived nearby called about a disturbance,"

"And the police showed up full force?"

"Only after the mooks in the warehouse started shooting," Robin replied with his dry humor.

"Come on," Batman made his way away from the scene. "We aren't needed here, the police can handle this for now,"

"Wha-? They may start shooting again!"

"I said 'let's go',"

"Alright..."

* * *

Kimber entered her father's office. After a long day in the New York City, she was looking just to unwind. She had nearly no use for her Batgirl costume except as an extra layer of clothing. As for Jerome… she was now confident he wasn't even close to being Robin. Robin was a hero, honorable; Jerome was… sleazy. With how she'd seen him act on the train, she was starting to believe the rumors about his tenure as a Jokerz member. Kimber decided she wouldn't go on another trip with the man any time soon.

"Hey, Papa," She greeted her father with a quick peck on the cheek before peering over his notes, "What's going on?"

Chief Goren sighed, "The world's going to hell, sweetie," he haphazardly tossed a manilla folder to Kimber.

She cracked it open and tilted it to the only other lamp on, "They escaped?" She read in mock surprise.

Her acting was good enough to fool her father, "I can't believe it either..." His head slipped into his hands and worn fingers ran through his tangled hair.

"That's the least of your worries," a deep voice from the shadows of Goren's office called out to the chief of police.

Goren and Kimber turned in unison and saw Batman standing in their midst. To his left, Robin was equally obscured by shadows. Both stood just in front of the large open window and a breeze caught their capes, whipping the utility cloth about their shoulders.

 _So this is what it feels like_ , Kimber thought to herself.

"How did you get in here?" demanded Goren.

No response.

"Of course..." Goren relaxed and recalled stories of Batman dropping by for nightly updates in the days before the Lords, "You're Batman,"

Robin stepped up and tossed another file onto Goren's desk, "You have a more immediate problem," he said.

"What could be more dangerous than two former Justice Lords running free?" Goren nearly exploded, then he quickly gushed an apology to Batman, "No offense,"

"They are currently in another city. Star City specifically. They'll probably hit Metropolis before they come here. I've sent word to that city's law enforcement as well as a friend," Batman gestured for Goren to pick up the file, "This case should be your highest priority,"

Goren Lee picked up the file and thumbed through the pages, "'Ras algol'?" he did his best to pronounce the foreign name.

Kimber peeked over her father's shoulder, "I think that's pronounced 'Raysh al Ghul', Papa," she corrected her parent with extra emphasis on the hidden 'sh' sound of the name.

Mr. Lee looked at his daughter quizzically.

"I've watched some videos on Hebrew… sorry, continue," She sheepishly backed away.

"She is right," Batman started, "His name is Ra's al Ghul and he has come from Star City to here,"

Goren shook his head as he read the rap sheet for the near-immortal, "Prolific connections to the world's elite, seemingly unlimited resources, not to mention immortality… I don't see a way in hell that we could have a chance against this. I'd rather take chances against Superman and his buddy," He looked up to Batman, "Why didn't you Justice Lords take him down when you were in charge?"

"We were doing what he wanted, partly at least, so he stayed quiet and hidden," Batman begrudgingly admitted, "The previous police department was able to contain him with my help. If we cut him off before whatever scheme he has gets set in motion, your department should have no problem holding him,"

Goren sighed, "I'll get my detectives to snoop around. I'm sure Bullock would be more than happy to get from behind that desk. Oh," Goren put his hand back and awkwardly pushed Kimber forward, "This is, uh, my daughter, Kimber,"

"Papa!" Kimber hissed sideways.

"You saved her life a few months back. Your first time out. I know you may not remember, but thank you. Really and truly," Goren swallowed hard, "If it wasn't for you, she'd probably be dead,"

There was no air of recognition in Batman's face but Kimber caught a slight smile of amusement on Robin's, _Noted_.

Batman turned to leave, "You need to send a SWAT Team to that warehouse on the edge of town. The one your officers are currently shooting up. Withdraw all of your men from there and send in SWAT. Surprise is your best bet for taking down what they set up,"

"You think there is a connection between this Ra's character and that warehouse?"

"Positive,"

"I'm also gonna guess that you will be there when this goes down?"

No response. Batman was already gone.

"Hey, uh, Boy Wonder,"

"Robin," Robin corrected. He was still leaned up against the wall, obviously not going anywhere.

"You and your mentor are going to be there, right?" Goren asked again with a bit more authority, "Don't want jumpy cops to catch you two off guard,"

Simply a nod.

Goren was visibly unsettled that even this young man could be as callous and neutral as his mentor, "Unbelievable..." He left without a word, leaving Kimber alone with Robin.

"So..." Kimber started slowly, wanting to choose her words carefully. "You aren't the same Robin from before, are you?"

"I am,"

"You don't look the same,"

"I am Robin, Batman's partner. I stand for something. I'm a symbol, and incorruptible ideal,"

Cliche hogwash. He had dodged her question by referring to himself the same quirky way Batman did: an ideal. A symbol that no matter who was really under the mask, as long as they abide by the unspoken law and morals of the Bat-Clan, they were family. Even Batman the 'man' could be replaced and killed, but the symbol would forever exist.

A sound broke her musings: Robin was speaking again. "You should suit up,"

"Eh?"

"You focus so much on finding out who is behind my mask that you don't even realize that this isn't a mask. From the first day you don the uniform, this is who you are just as much as your other identity. You should know that by now. You were the first persona to return, Batgirl,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Terrif," Robin smirked. She could tell. His white teeth peeked from behind his dark lips. And then he approached her. She got her first good look at his uniform. Predominantly black with a burnt red-orange chest and groin piece. His face was obscured by a cowl similar to their boss' but it did not cover the top of his head, revealing his short, curly black hair. His dark golden utility belt glinted in the light coming from the desk lamp. The suit was obviously not either one of the suits from the BatCave worn by the previous incarnations, but a new invention more in line with Batman's modern suit; much like hers.

"Please, Kimmie. Don't take me for a fool,"

He took the zipper of her jacket between his fingers and then in one smooth motion, zipped it down exposing the lightweight Batgirl uniform beneath. In too much of a shock to do anything other than stutter, Kimber just stared into the soulless lenses of Robin, "How'd you-"

He cut her off, "It was written all over your face. Couldn't have made it any more obvious,"

Unable to break eye contact, Kimber slowly leaned in and before she knew it, she was pushing for his exposed chin. Her eyes closed and she leaned in the rest of the way, lips pursed, but kissed nothing. Her eyes shot open and she realized Robin was gone. Left her like a fool standing there. But he had made a slip-up. A slip up only one person ever could make. She was sure she knew who Robin was now, after this night. She would have to go home and double check her facts, but she was ninety-eight percent sure she had a match.

There was only one person to ever say 'Terrif.' And after the double check, she knew what the answer would be.

Mawk was Robin.


	6. Chapter 6

Diana wandered the lonely halls of stately Wayne Manor. It didn't take long for her to wonder how Bruce was able to stay sane confined in the dusty old mansion. It also didn't take long for her to get lost. Every hallway was identical to the last but displayed different trophies and pictures hanging on the walls.

After countless doors and halls, she came upon a large portrait of a couple. The man was standing and the woman was sitting in a chair on his right. Neither was smiling but they still seemed happy. It was an easy assumption for Diana to guess them to be Bruce's parents. She had always wondered what happened to them. Did they live off in another state? Were they both retired and on some everlasting second honeymoon?

Wherever they were, Diana knew they weren't lost. _But I am,_ she continued to wander, eventually coming upon a room that piqued her interest.

* * *

"Hey, boss," Kimber, sans helmet, sauntered into the BatCave with an air of pride floating in her head.

Batman looked up from the crime lab surprised at her sudden haughty state, "Hm?"

"I'm in the mood for some conflict," She started.

"The warehouse wasn't enough conflict for the night?" The Bat gruffly returned.

Kimber had been able to sneak out of her dad's office in time for the warehouse raid, but the raid was a failure. Goren had withdrawn the police thinking that he would have no trouble getting the 'okay' for the SWAT Team's deployment. Nothing could have been further from the truth and the goons in the warehouse had ample time to escape, but not before the trio of vigilantes had taken down a few of the men. Of course, they wouldn't talk and were quickly incarcerated.

"Pfft, some gun-toting thugs against the three of us?" Some light jabs to the air, "I'd say that was not nearly enough conflict for me,"

"What do you have in mind?" Batman returned his attention to the chemical sample on the microscope slide, "Normal people your age have dates,"

"Feh, what do you know about normal?"

"Watch it," Batman warned.

Batgirl rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. After all, my boyfriend is at some three-day orientation for his job in Star City. Or so he wants me to think,"

"What are you saying?"

"If you want me to go on a date, call Bird-Boy here," A slight smirk crossed her lips as she retrieved her bat-eared helmet, "I have a revelation that is sure to knock him right out of his silly flat-bottomed cape,"

Now Batman was amused, "He already informed me of his guess to your secret identity. Correctly, by the way," He crossed his arms, slightly frustrated that the protégé he had been training for the shorter period of time was more of a detective than the veteran partner.

A bead of cold sweat ran down Kimber's back, "Now, I know you're probably upset, and I totally get that. But," She finished putting the helmet on, "I know who he is, too, and wasn't that the point?"

Though she knew lenses could not physically move, she could almost see the molded brow of Batman was giving her 'The Look'.

"Fine,"

He moved for the Batcomputer and clacked away at a few keys, "He'll be here within the hour. In the meantime," he pointed her to the crime station he'd been using, "Figure out what that sample is under the microscope,"

"And you?"

"I have someone wandering upstairs,"

"Oh shit..." Batgirl had to giggle, "You'd better find her before she dies of starvation. A person could get lost in that museum of a house,"

Batman said nothing. He simply moved to the intermediate changing station, emerged as Bruce Wayne, then went up the stairs.

* * *

Swish. Slash. Jab. Parry. Duck. Roll. Swipe.

The movements were all fluid.

Jump. Thrust. Lean. Swipe. Kick. Off-Hand Punch. Stroke. Swipe. Jab.

It was nearly the same as training on Themyscira. The blade felt so natural. So familiar. Diana jumped up and thrust the beautiful blade forward again. As soon as she was back on the floor, she flashed her foot out and caught her imaginary opponent off-guard with a stab for the midsection. In one swift two-handed swipe, she had beheaded the invisible enemy. "This sword is of the gods," She breathed.

"It's Greek. But close enough,"

Diana spun around and blushed; Bruce Wayne was leaning on the door jam. His arms were crossed and he had one foot relaxed in front of the other, "Remind me not to get on your bad side," The smirk never left his face as he approached.

"How long have you been watching me?" Diana asked uneasy.

"Long enough to know that next Thanksgiving it will be you cutting the turkey,"

A slight smile spread over Diana's face. It was unnerving that this man had snuck up on her so easily, it was Bruce Wayne! But did that make it alright? Of course. She reached out and took his hand once he was close enough, "Ever done swordplay before, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce cocked an eyebrow, "Once or twice," was his mischievous reply, "Though I don't recall if I ever won,"

She pointed to a rack of training swords, "All this then is just for show? Who was your teacher?"

Bruce's face darkened slightly, "Alfred," He reverently removed a training saber from the rack.

"Alfred?" _Was he the man in the portrait?_

"I'm sorry," Bruce's jovial nature returned and he assumed a very basic stance, "He was my butler. Passed away not to long ago... raised me like I was his son. Taught me a lot about life," He chuckled as some fond memories of his longest friend flashed through his mind. "Odd old codger," He murmured affectionately.

Diana assumed a more advanced stance, "Sounds like he was a wonderful man. I'm... sorry for the loss," She started forward with a simple swipe.

Bruce raised his blade and easily parried the strike, "He was a good man. But that is in the past..." He shoved her blade away and then parried her next strike, "Please, Ms. Prince, I may not have been trained by warriors on Themyscira; but I have been trained by the strangest man in Gotham," With a twist of his hips, she fell past him and barely regained her footing in time to block his blade, "Don't take my skills for granted," He winked.

Diana had to smile again. _Seems like this_ will _be a challenge_. "I will have to warn you, Mr. Wayne," She swung her blade for his head sloppily. True to her expectations, he ducked and she punched forward. "I've been trained by the best,"

Bruce threw his weight back to avoid her fist and rolled away from her, effectively distancing himself. Then he smiled. _So have I,_ and he rushed her.

The clangs and slashes were beautifully timed. Bruce, as Batman, had sparred many times with Diana during their tenure in the Justice League and then the Justice Lords, so he already knew many of her attack patterns. She was a vengeful spirit, a powerhouse. But she didn't always think too far ahead. She always had her strength to fall back on when dealing with opponents. But now, her strength wasn't any more remarkable than anyone else's. He dodged her foot, then lashed out with his blade again.

Diana pivoted parallel to his blade and threw her head forward.

Again Bruce anticipated this and threw a hand up. He caught the head-butt even though it seems he had been surprised by it. She was surprisingly more easy to read that he'd expected, perhaps it was due to the time she was in the facility and unable to train? Either way, he was ready for anything she could throw at him.

"Who is the couple in your large portrait?"

Almost anything. He faltered and she actually got a good hit off of him. Her fist thudded against his left pectoral and he stumbled back, "Which one?" He asked as he lurched forward to attack. But he knew which one she was talking about. _Outside in the second foyer before this hallway. Above the fireplace and perpendicular to the wall with the giant grandfather clock…_

"Outside in the second foyer before this hallway. Above the fireplace and perpendicular to the wall with the giant grandfather clock," She voiced verbatim his thoughts as if she'd read them, "Who are they?"

"Why, my parents of course," He laughed it off as he brought the blunt end of his sword's handle down for her forehead. She easily pivoted away from him.

"How are they?" She asked, "I have not seen them at all,"

He switched fighting styles without realizing it. From the basic, he switched to a style that was reserved for the samurai. He quickly reverted, but not before he had actually knocked her back a few feet.

"They," He really was unsure how to approach it. It was a sensitive subject that he rarely talked to anyone about. News, talk shows, interviews: he shot them all down. It was now that he realized he had never told any of his former teammates about their deaths. Of course, none of them knew who Batman was behind the mask anyway... "They are..."

"Yes?" Diana's innocent voice was a stark contrast to the furious swipes she was making for his midsection and arm.

"They are dead,"

The statement caught Diana off-guard, _Deceased?_ She managed to side-step Bruce's downward swipe, "What happened?"

Just the thought of the nameless mugger that had gunned down his parents outside the theatre many years ago filled him with rage, "Murder," He spat the word out and simultaneously rocked his elbow out then shot it forward, actually catching Diana in the temple. Surprisingly, she brushed it off and actually blasted her knee for his crotch.

He dodged it, and she sighed internally, _Missed. But... murder?_ "Who did this thing? Did they ever -nugh- catch the culprit?" she took a step back as Bruce's own knee withdrew from her side.

A warmth flooded his veins and Bruce could only guess that this was how Bane had felt whenever Venom washed through his system. Every night he went on patrol for the first few years, Bruce would catch a mugger, a killer, a rapist, a criminal... and he would ask himself 'is this the one _?'_ He would grimace into the thugs face and all his anger, all his aggression towards his parents' killer would be unleashed on Batman's unfortunate victim, "No," The word came with bitterness. A sense of failure.

Diana's foot stabbed out and nearly tripped Bruce, but his footing became sure once more and he was stable again, "Did you try? Were you there?"

"There was nothing I could do," He nearly screamed but managed to keep himself in check. The words were definitely hard to come by.

Diana bit her lip but pressed on with the fight and the conversation. Her off-hand lashed out with a swipe of nails. "How old were you?" She could tell the questions were hurting him, but she felt had to know. She needed to know.

Bruce's eyes narrowed in concentration as he shuffled by her and behind her. He glimpsed his face in the mirror during the move and found himself wearing his natural face: the Bat Glare. Before she faced him, he quickly washed the look from his face and managed to throw up a half-hearted Bruce Wayne facade.

"I was eight," It came as a sort of moan.

Diana jumped back to avoid his blade then lunged forward, but with not nearly as much gusto as she had before. But it wasn't because she was tired. _The lamentation... it is nearly oozing from his very being!_ She parried his next two strikes then followed it up with a half-hearted string of slashes and jabs. She could nearly feel his sadness like a burden.

Bruce grimaced and lunged forward just as she prepared to thrust forward. He ran into her legs and she fell to the ground. His feet stuttered but he managed to stabilize himself with his saber. He looked down at the woman lying at his feet. Her tears were mixing with her sweat. He, too, could feel the sweat pouring down his brow and collecting on his chin, dripping to the floor.

There was a slight beeping coming from his phone, still in his pocket.

But neither moved. They just stared at each other.

* * *

"So glad you could make it," Batgirl's voice echoed in the BatCave as Robin entered from the underground walk-in path. "Surprised you could find the place so easily,"

"Well, Batman did send me the coordinates, so..." Robin's voice called into the darkness. He scanned the surroundings.

"True, but how many times have you been in here?"

Robin fired his grapple gun into the cave ceiling and was whisked up into the waiting darkness, "You really think I couldn't have found this place by myself, Kimber?"

Batgirl shook her head as she watched him repel up above her hiding spot, "That confident in your abilities?" She called out to the darkness above her.

"Yep," echoed the response.

"You're already off-base," she chided, "Maybe you should stick to one dank cave,"

A laugh echoed throughout the cave. It made a chill jump up her back.

Batgirl heard a faint crumble of loose stone patter down to her left and watched as some small stalactites fell from the ceiling. She smirked and made her way to where they had fallen, then unveiled her grapple gun, "I hear you," she whispered to herself.

"Because I want to be heard," His voice was suddenly behind her. She whirred around quick and punched at the voice.

Robin let out a squawk of dismay and surprise as Batgirl's fist laid him out flat.

"Oh, shit!" Batgirl suppressed a chuckle and helped her ally up, "You okay, tough guy?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd actually hit me,"

"Why not? Fight or flight, right?"

Robin stretched his mouth to try and work away the soreness, "We're literally the only two here," He fired his grapple gun up and zipped up to the first floor of the cave then waited for her.

"Hey, you never know when someone could stumble in here," Batgirl zipped up after him, "and need to be subdued,"

"Funny," Robin rubbed his aching cheek as he turned his attention to the stairs above. Batman completed his descent. It was obvious he had been observing their short hide-and-seek game on his way down, "You called, Batman?"

Batman gestured to the similarly dressed Batgirl, "Ask her, she is the one who summoned you, not me,"

Robin turned to the girl, "Oh, you missed me?" He grinned beneath the mask obviously recalling the somewhat intimate experience they'd shared in her father's office.

"Hardly," she responded lightly, "I just figured I'd return your earlier revelation in kind,"

"Oh?"

Batman just shook his head and made his way to the Batcomputer.

"Look, I know who you are, Robin, so you can cut the act!" Batgirl removed her helmet and let her curled dark hair fully free.

"Woah, Kimber..." Robin blushed as her midnight curls bounced down her back.

Kimber bit the inside of her cheek, "Thanks," she shyly mumbled back, _Get with the program, Kimber. Now isn't the time to get distracted! Boss is watching._ Even still, she looked at her reflection in a deactivated monitor screen and nodded approvingly, "I'm sure you'll look just as good with the mask off,"

"Okay, this oughta be good,"

"I just beat you down there-"

"Debatable,"

"And," Kimber was beginning to get flustered, "I'm about to knock some sense into you here and now," She marched over to Robin and cradled his covered face in her gloved hand gently. "I know it's you under there, Mawk, so why don't you just peel the cowl off and we call it even?"

"Mawk?" Robin was incredulous, "You think I'm Mawk?"

"No. I don't think you're Mawk," Kimber sauntered up to her boyfriend, "I know you are,"

"Terrif… What gave it away?"

Kimber smirked at the custom word, "Did you need to ask?"

Robin chuckled and looked to their shared mentor, "See? I told you!"

Batman only glanced in their direction then returned to his work.

"Take off the mask," She leaned in for a kiss.

"No, don't-" Robin began to protest and put a hand up to push Kimber away, but was too late.

The two lips met for a brief second and Kimber felt her heart flutter as a new spark seemed to leap from his lips to hers. Something special she'd never felt before. They separated and Kimber smiled at the boy, nearly breathless. Then she realized Robin wasn't smiling. Worry creased her face, "What's wrong?"

Robin heaved a sigh, "Oh, you're gonna hate this…" Kimber picked up her helmet and Robin's hands lingered on his cowl. A distinct look of uncertainty and fear was etched on what she could see of his face, "Kim..."

The crime fighter placed a sassy hand on her hip, "Are you takin' that mask off or what?"

"Yeah, yeah..." He started to lift the cowl from his head then stopped mid-removal, "Just don't get angry at _me_ , promise?" The jovial tone he'd used before was long gone and replaced with a nervous one. Kimber could manage no response once the cowl was hanging from the neck of his uniform and she was staring at Curtis.

"Curtis?" She was incredulous. "How the-? What the-?" she wiped her mouth with her forearm then looked to Batman, "The hell just happened here?"

Batman came over, microscope slide in hand, "Curtis manipulated your mind completely," he stated. "When he was around you, he adopted all the mannerisms and traits of someone else you knew, effectively throwing you off his line. Apparently, it was someone you knew… well," There was a hint of amusement in the Dark Knight's voice.

"Thanks..." She stared at Curtis unsure of how to feel about the quick kiss they'd shared,

"Don't look at me like that," Curtis' brown eyes avoided his still-stunned partner's glare. "I even protested,"

"Cute," Venom laced Kimber's comment but she couldn't help but feel respect for the show her friend had put on, "So what happens now?" She turned to the Bat and eagerly stashed the awkward event in the back of her mind.

Batman handed his female charge the slide, "You tell me,"

She sighed and explained the compound she had been tasked with cataloging earlier, "I can't say for sure what it is. I set it up with a quick profile of all chemicals in the Batcomputer's database but came up with only partial matches. So instead of having it trying to match one compound, I set it to match multiple compounds; they would have to be volatile and unstable enough to mirror this substance,"

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense,"

Kimber glowered at the unmasked Robin, "You did,"

"Feh. I thought was a light-hearted game," He waved her off but she could tell he looked just as uncomfortable as she felt.

"The result?" Batman interrupted their jest in his impatient way.

"Horrifying," She sat before the Batcomputer and pulled up the file on the substance, "A lovely little mixture of Venom and an unnamed liquid in the database. I looked at the nameless compound's parent file and, get this," She flicked a few more keys on the device and Curtis read the title out loud.

"'Lazarus'. You mean to say that this horrifying liquid is a lethal combination of Bane's Venom and Ra's' Lazarus Pit liquid?"

"Horrifying? Yes," she corrected, "Lethal? Far from it. This compound is a near-perfect synthesis of only the positives from each compound. It has all the physical enhancement effects of the Venom without the risk of dependency and without the withdrawal symptoms," she pointed out to her partners the results of the simulations she'd run, "It also has all of the life-prolonging properties from the Lazarus serum, to an extent, without the threat to the users psyche. The two compounds are so perfectly balanced that they cancel each other's negative side effects out,"

"So the Venom's physical buildup prevents the mind-altering enzyme from bonding to molecules that pass through the blood-brain barrier... while the Lazarus serum's longevity attributes cancel out the risk of dependency and withdrawal symptoms from the Venom and facilitate the rapid growth and repair of muscle tissue," Robin bit his lip.

Kimber nodded, "Yup, but there's a bit more," she opened up a few computer-simulated test, "See this here?" She pointed to a subset of the results, "The compound can integrate with cells through the Lazarus liquid and those cells can be modified via Venom's mutenagenic effects…"

Robin caught her logic, "That stands to reason that over time, the effects of the serum could become-"

"Permanent," Batman growled the word, effectively silencing the BatCave for a good few moments.

"So that's the League of Shadows' game; some sort of drug trafficking?" Robin pondered out loud.

"It's never that simple with Ras'," Batman stated, "There has to be more... something you aren't telling me, Batgirl,"

Kimber nodded, "I was still looking over the molecular design when Boy Blunder here entered and I went to hide,"

"An effective use of time," Curtis laughed.

"Hush you," She pointed to the mobile device's screen. Sure enough the two compounds were there but there was a trace of another element, or... thing, that even the Batcomputer did not have an archived slot for. "I still have no idea what it is and it doesn't interact on either compound in any way. Directly, at least," Her fingers flew over the keypad and the computer simulated over 50 different builds for all three molecules but none of the builds found any way for the third trace molecule to integrate.

Batman grimaced again, "I don't recognize this compound at all, either," He eyed it suspiciously, "I have a feeling that only Ra's al Ghul knows,"

"You feel like calling him up and asking him?" Robin piped up.

Surprisingly, Batman didn't glare at him for the joke, "I have the distinct feeling that he will be attempting to make contact with us," He began removing his gauntlets, "In the meantime, keep on the look-out for Crimson Lantern and Superman. Don't forget that those two are on the loose as well,"

"No problem, Batman," Curtis lightly punched Kimber's armored shoulder, "After all, now that our little rivalry is over, we can focus on working together rather than against each other,"

"Oh, our rivalry is far from over, Mr. Man," Kimber scowled back half-serious.

Batman reached for a key fob hanging from a panel of similar devices and tossed the shiny silver object to Robin, "Here,"

"What's this?" He thumbed one of the two buttons on the oval-shaped piece of metal. There was a whirr of gears and from the floor rose a very formidable sight, "Oh yes..."

The trike-like vehicle had two wheels in the front and one larger wheel in the back. The cradle for the driver was snugly set between the three wheels with the feet of the driver near the two front wheels and the back close to the rear wheel. The sleek black-tinted canopy was slid forward in the 'open' position and revealed the graceful controls and electronics. Under the cockpit were two trunk spaces, one on each side, no doubt for backup gadgets that couldn't fit on a belt.

"Awesome," Curtis breathed.

"Unfair!" Kimber wheeled around to her mentor, "You never said there was going to be a prize!"

Batman, now in the costume of Bruce Wayne started ascending the stairs, "I never said there wouldn't be," He sang back.

"So when you are going to tell her?" Kimber shifted the conversation to Diana as Curtis gushed over his new ride.

Bruce's face darkened, "Never,"

Kimber approached him, "She'll find out eventually. You don't want her finding out on her own, especially with the conflicting feelings she no doubt has for the Batman..."

This girl was the perfect embodiment of his emotional side and his conscience. He knew damn well that there would come a time that he would have to face the music and tell Diana he was the Dark Knight. But he didn't want to. "She won't be here forever, Kimber. This is of no consequence,"

The clock started closing between them; he in the house and she in the cave.

"Keep telling yourself that, Bruce," Kimber retorted then she turned to Curtis, "We cannot tell Mawk,"

"What? That we run around in long underwear punching people that cross the law?" Curtis joked.

"I'm serious, Curt!" Kimber yelled back, "Not that we are heroes, but that we kissed; that I kissed you,"

"Yeah, yeah of course. You know I wouldn't… I told you not to,"

"Yeah, and I was ignored you because you made me think you were Mawk! Why of all people him?" She threw up her hands, "I should have listened when you said no, but I honestly thought you were… him. I wanted you to be him. So screw you for that and I apologize, too," she sat on the ground in a huff, "Please, don't tell Mawk…"

"I'm sorry, Kim," Curtis crouched next to her, "I won't tell. I promise,"

* * *

The night had been rather eventful. Not only had she apparently lost the opportunity to upgrade her ride, Kimber had also found out Curtis was Robin, and in the worst way possible. Now, standing next to Curtis on the subway, she felt a little uncomfortable around him. She looked at the boy standing next to her. He'd changed for sure. How had she not noticed before? His arms _were_ bigger, he was standing up taller, his facial features were more chiseled.

Curtis caught her staring and looked at her, lost, "What?"

Kimber continued to look at him, then it hit her, "Curt? What size clothing do you wear?"

Curtis gave a sideways grin, "You've caught my last trick. I usually wear a size medium shirt, but once… once the game started, I started wearing slightly hemmed extra large shirts when I would go out, just in case you would see me," he looked out the window. Or was he looking at his reflection? "Just some simple wardrobe choices,"

Kimber placed an arm on his shoulder, "Are we cool?"

Curtis looked at her questioningly, "Huh?"

"Are we cool?" She asked again, "About the you-know-what? It didn't mean anything, right?" She sounded like she wasn't convinced herself.

"Yeah, it didn't," _No, it did_. Curtis smiled through his feelings. He did like Kimber, a lot. It was a feeling he'd repressed since he'd met her during winter break, but that kiss had broken down the dam of emotion and all the initial feelings came flooding back. It would take time to build that wall again.

All the uneasy feelings Kimber had moments ago were shattered by his smile. There was something disarming about it. "Y'know... I've been workin' for him longer... So what say you let the veteran claim seniority over that tri-pod?"

Curtis 'tsked' at Kimber, "You already have a bike. What would you need with another transport?"

She ruffled his hair but gave no response.

"So what _has_ Mawk been up to lately?" Curtis shifted the conversation to her significant other.

"To be honest, I haven't heard from him recently," She hadn't really thought about just how thin their relationship had become. He was always busy and she was a superhero. She pulled her phone from her pocket.

"You're gonna call him?"

"I might when I get off... yeah. He doesn't actually call me much anymore," she unlocked her device and skimmed text message chains, "I think he was at a three-day thing for his own job in Star City or something,"

Curtis raised hand to place it on her shoulder tenderly, but then decided against it, "I'm sure he's fine, Kim. Probably busy with whatever he got called for in Star City. College is coming up and the athletic scholarships he'd been after were dashed after the… after the party. I'm sure he's just scrambling to be prepared,"

"Fair enough," The train started to decelerate as it approached the next station, "So, we will be seeing a lot of each other, huh?" she ended the sentence with a wink as she exited the subway car, "Why do I get the feeling that you will be seeing more of me than I will be seeing of you?"

"Hey, I am the stealthy one," then he added just before the doors separated them, "Call Mawk,"

* * *

**-Five Months ago; Mid-January-**

"Yetch!" A young teen gagged at the wretched sight on his plate. "What is this slop?"

His friend nudged him with laughter, "It's the special: 'guess who you're eating',"

The first boy shook his head slowly, "Aren't they at least supposed to feed us right? I mean, we are in high school,"

"Oh calm down, Tim," His friend stabbed whatever was on his dish, "At least with enough salt it tastes good," He stuck the fork in his mouth and chewed.

Tim leaned back in his chair and risked a nibble, "Bleah! Nope!" _Tastes like something Croc would eat._ He stuck his tongue out in disgust at the meal, "You want it, Melvin?"

Melvin pushed Tim's dish aside to another kid, "Give it to Mikey, he will eat anything,"

"No he doesn't!" Tim shouted out, "He won't eat it, he hates everything,"

True to Tim's words, Mikey took one bite of the mystery slop shook his head, "The heck is wrong with you two?" He asked slowly. Then he returned to his home-made meal.

"One day, I'mma remember to bring a sandwich from home,"

"You say that every lunch period, Tim," Melvin pointed out.

The group talked for a bit about various subjects as the news on the cafeteria's television screens droned on in the background.

"-And that was pretty much why my Dad had to get his leg amputated,"

"Hang on," Tim cut him off. He perked up an ear and listened to the latest news bulletin. He couldn't make out the entire thing over the loud cafeteria, but what he was sure of were two words: Batman returns. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me," He muttered. Then he turned to his friends, "I'll catch ya'll later!" He called as he picked up his tray.

Mikey followed, "Dude!" he exclaimed, "You can't just leave! School doesn't end for another three hours! And Beth will be so pissed at you if you miss her study session!"

Tim brushed the friend off, "I know, just tell her I had a family emergency or something,"

"'Or something?" Mikey shook his head, "I'm pretty sure that she'd expect you to text her that sort of thing at least, since, ya know... she's your girlfriend and all,"

Tim rolled his eyes, "Just tell her something," Then he was out the doors on the way home.

* * *

Tim burst through the front door of his aunt and uncle's apartment. "Hey, Rog," He grabbed his cellphone charger from his room and snatched an extra jacket from his closet.

"Timothy Drake!" Uncle Roger called to his nephew, "Just where do you think you're going? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Uh... No!" Tim snatched a black book from his bookcase, a phonebook, and bounded down the stairs and passed his father-figure, "It was a half day, obviously. See ya later, going to the library to study. Bye!"

There was nothing Uncle Roger could do to stop the bundle of energy. He knew school was still in session. But Tim wouldn't die from missing one day of class, would he? The older man looked through the blinds and caught sight of his nephew entering a taxi, "That boy knows damn well he could just walk to the local library,"

* * *

Tim entered Gotham Public Library after a two hour drive from Bludhaven. Within seconds he was at the main desk repeatedly ringing the bell, "Babs! Babs!"

"Shhh!" The stern young woman exited the back office with a deliberate pace and clapped a firm hand over the service bell, "I don't care if you're skipping school. This is still a library. Wait, you moved to Bludhaven… How did you get here?"

Tims scrunched up his nose, "You look silly with glasses,"

"Thanks, Mr. Suave," Barbara replied back, "Guessing my questions will go unanswered, so let me try again. What's up, sport?" She came around the desk and stood before her young friend.

"I think _he's_ back,"

Barbara straightened up and arched one brow in librarian-fashion, "Really?"

Tim's head nodded up and down with conviction.

"You think that after everything that has gone down. After everything he has done part of that... League," she spat the word as if it were a curse. "You think that he has just come back to take his place as if nothing happened?"

Tim, again, nodded, "Uh-huh. Heard some dude on the news talking about it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Barbara sighed, "Tim... those are pundits. Only half of what they say is true and even that half is extremely biased. I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them,"

"Well," started Tim, "You are able to throw a full-grown man pretty far," He pointed out.

"You know what I mean," She snapped back hastily, "Besides, my father would have mentioned him by now,"

"Your dad isn't in charge of the police force anymore. He is some sort of dual prison warden per the B-Man's request,"

"No need to remind me of Dad's promotion," She leaned against her desk and crossed her arms, "He isn't back, Tim. I don't care what you heard. And if he is, so what?"

"Has your dad said he _wasn't_ back?" Tim asked, again ignoring Barbara's inquiry.

Barbara stooped a bit. In the past, she would have had to literally bend over to get on Tim's level, but he had grown over the years, now all it took was an arched back. "You want me to call him?"

"Who? Bru-"

"No!" She hissed the boy quiet, "My father! Duh!"

"Only if you don't believe me,"

"Fine. I'll let you know later, then," She reached out.

Tim shook her hand, "Sweet!" He turned to leave.

"Oh, Tim?"

"Ya?"

"If he is back; what are you going to do? Ask to join up again?"

Tim fell silent and left the library.


End file.
